The 99th Hunger Games
by Fally Is Lazy
Summary: *Closed* Training begins and is one step closer to the games.
1. Tribute Form

Hey guys, I am going to write a Hunger Games story because they look fun to write and read. You can submit any characters to any districts. But I am going to make the District 4 boy and District 11 girl. New thing though. I made a pre-quarter quell which is sort of like the quarter quell.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.

* * *

Here are some ideas to help describe the characters

Age:

Name:

District:

Personality:

Weapon(s) of choice:

Appearance:

Personality:

Interview personality:

Other:

I can do the chariot, reaping, and interview outfits. (Try to submit your characters A.S.A.P so I can start faster.) Other thing my friends submitted another tribute so sorry if you wanted that district.

District 1:

M=

F=

District 2:

M=

F=

District 3:

M=

F=

District 4:

M= Alex Areign

F=

District 5:

M=

F=

District 6:

M=

F=

District 7:

M=

F=

District 8:

M=

F=

District 9:

M=

F=

District 10:

M=

F=

District 11:

M=

F= Selene Rites

District 12:

M=

F= Khrysanthemum Kries


	2. Final Tribute List

**Well I decided to change my character from 11 to 8 and changed gender, so D11 has a new character. I'll now post new chapters as frequent now. Yes I know the reapings are going to be boring but I'll finish quickly. I already did 3 reapings in a day so it'll be quick. And I'll write shorter stories for the reaping because right now I'm writing way too much. And yes on the tribute list I wrote personality twice. That's what I get for trying to do the short way of copy and pasting. **

* * *

**Final Tribute List **

District 1: Luxury Items

M= Bradley Peters (18)

F= Samira Parsa (12)

District 2: Medicine and Doctors

M= Roberto Hauck (17)

F= Amy Crest (17)

District 3: Technology/ Factories/Electronics

M= Leo de Jong (16)

F= Graff Staun (18)

District 4: Fishing

M= Alex Areign (18)

F= Janina Rozanman (17)

District 5: Mathematics

M= Kyle Finn (16)

F= May Frostmint (15)

District 6: Science Research

M=: Dylan Nobele (15)

F= Atheya Jones (17)

District 7: Lumber

M= Logan Dysk (17)

F= McKinley Bennett (16)

District 8: Textiles

M= Stefan Wait (17)

F= Lydia Krep (12)

District 9: Hunting

M= Jayden Clearwater (13)

F= Luna Night (17)

District 10: Livestock

M= Edant Harmono (17)

F= Olivia Sadom (16)

District 11: Agriculture

M= Grant Heardre (14)

F= Emberlynne Makenzie (15)

District 12: Coal

M= Bridger Falls (13)

F= Kris Kries (15)


	3. Sponsoring

**Here's how to get sponsor points and the prizes and remember you are the decision and the person who decides life and death for a character. And please feel free to sponsor your own characters but also others. Any other people who can sponsor are people who even though didn't submit a character but helped me can sponsor and get points. **

* * *

**How to get more sponsor points**

1-Simple Review

3- Detailed Review

5- Helping me when I need it

**For people who submit characters**

5- Deaths after the bloodbath

7-Bloodbath deaths

8-For a kill your character makes.

**Sponsor Items (Remember sponsoring item prices will increase)**

1-A snack (Crackers-3, biscuts-3 or tesserae bread-1)

2-small cup of water

3-More food (real bread-2, bowl of rice, broth

4-Canteen of water

5-Richer food- (stew, meat, full meals)

7-Iodine or water purification tablets

8-Medical items or light supplies

10-Backpack+Supplies

A) Cup of broth, 3 slices of bread

B) Canteen of water, iodine and water purification tablets

C) 5 throwing knives and rope.

12- Small weapons (7 throwing knives, whip, sickles, Bow and 12 arrows, small swords or any small like weapon)

13-Larger weapons (Trident, large swords, spear, mace, axe, staff, scythes, or any large items)

14-Survival/shelter items (tent, rope, sleeping bag, or anything to do with shelter and survival)

15-Capitol medicine and healing items


	4. District 1 Reaping

****

Now that all the final tributes are in here is District 1's reaping

**. I'll try to go fast on the reapings. Slight change in the story because of the new president, President Freque Snow has changed the rules a little. New changes are the train starts at District 1 at noon. Then every hour they reach the next district. There are a little bit more slight changes in the plot. And remember in the games you can sponsor a tribute. Well here's District 1's reaping. Yes there is a lot of 'ands' and 'thens' but that will change during the games because I'm way better at writing adventures than reapings. I might have changed the tributes personality a little.**

* * *

**Samira Parsa**** POV**

"Bullseye!" I shout and then I begin to jump up and down excitedly as my arrow hits dead center. "That's the 15th time," my friend Titanus says in a sad voice. "Aw don't feel sad that you can't use a bow or arrow," I say. "Yeah or anything else," he says and then begins to sob quietly.

I can't really feel what he is feeling right now. He has more pressure on him because his mother was the 76th Hunger games at the age of 12 who wanted to avenge her sister Glimmer's death. And his father won the next year at the age of 14.

"Don't give up Titanus," I say trying to cheer him up. "You'll find a weapon sooner or later." "Beside your great at running and camouflage and also your pretty okay at throwing knives," Then he looks up and gives a faint smile.

Although his eyes are all red from tearing up I can still see his deep green eyes. "Anyway, let's go and change," "The reaping starts in an hour," Titanus nods then exits the training room.

I put on a simple pink dress that goes down to my knees and some pink flats. I avoid all the chat with my family and rush right down to the village square, only to bump into Titanus, who is wearing a deep golden yellow tuxedo with white pants. "

Hey Samira,"he says while he is looking down at the dirt. "Huh?" I say. "Just wanted to wish you luck on your first reaping," he says and I notice that his voice is cracking. Then before I can wish him luck on his 3rd I can tell him he begins to walk to the 14's section.

Before I can go catch him I hear Mayor Peters speak. I don't bother to hear what he says because I'm worried about Titanus, he got chosen last year but luckily a kid named Garnet Roadly who was 18 volunteered, and guess what! He won and is now the new male mentor.

'Okay, I can't worry about Titanus. Right now I got to remember my strategy. Okay act weak, ditch the careers, be weak, get the weak, and then kill them when they are no use to me.

After the mayor is done talking about the Treaty Treason, he introduces our escort Abbanney Gleen. He looks like a complete freak with his green skin and purple hair.

"Hello District 1" he says in a high chirpy voice. "Let's start with the girls and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Then he reaches in for a slip but he drops it. Then he picks a different piece of paper then begins to read it. "Samira Parsa," he says very enthusiastically.

I begin my plan and as I walk up I begin the plan and I cover my eyes with my hands and begin to sound like someone crying. Then I hear Abbanney ask for volunteers but no one volunteers and I hear him say "great a weakling this year."

Then I hear him call another name. I think it is Maximilian Daring. Right when he walks up someone says "I VOLUNTEER," so loudly that even I stop fake crying and look up only to see a boy running up to the stage then jumping on it. Wow he is fast.

"What's your name?" Abbanney asks. "Bradley Peters," he answers. "Yay, a fighter," Abbanney screams no, not scream but screeches. Everyone was so focused on Bradley that no one noticed me pretending to cry. Then Bradley and I shake hands. And Abbanney announces us as the Tributes of District 1. Yes I think the plan is still on.

**Bradley Peters**** POV**

"Wake up Bradley!" I hear my sister Elisa, say. "No, I don't want to," I say groggily. "Fine I'm telling Luke and Duke," and I hear her walk out. Luke and Duke are my twin brothers and are probably the most annoying people in the world. "Hey runt, WAKE UP!" I hear Luke yell. Luke is the more annoying and hey is the more verbal one. "Look it's your last reaping, so get ready," he says annoyed. "Leave me alone puke and mucus," I say. That's the nicknames I give them. Duke is Puke and Luke or Lucas is Mucus. "Be quiet runt," Luke yells. Then I get punched in the face by Duke. And after that they finally leave.

Stupid Luke and Duke, they think they're the best just because they are one year older than me. I mean why doesn't Duke pick on Luke for once?

Anyways I take a shower and put on an electric blue tuxedo and black dress pants. Then I look at myself in the mirror and my short brown spiky messy hair, my grayish eyes and my white teeth are perfect for someone who is the son of one of the richest fathers in District 1 and mayor.

I walk down the stairs and grab some toast. My whole family wishes me luck except my brothers. I'm the only one in my family to get chosen for the games. My brothers dodged getting chosen every year and now they are 19. But my little sister's first reaping will be next year but my sister's boyfriend Maximilian will be in the reaping for his second time.

Before I leave I talk to my sister. "Good luck Bradley," my sister says. "Thanks, tell Max I wished him luck," I say with my mouth full.

After I reach the town square I see my father on stage talking to our escort Abbanney Gleen, who just got promoted from District 3 to here. Then I see our mentors Shimmer Shines who was the last female tribute to win for District 1 in the 76th to avenge her sister Glimmer, I think. Anyways she now has a son whose name is Titanus Shines and sadly he got picked until Garnet Roadly who is now our other escort volunteered and won by running fast and sliced everybody with his sword.

Well now my dad begins the Treaty Treason but I ignore it because I already heard it like 6 times and not to mention my dad practicing a week ago non-stop. While he babbles about the Treaty Treason I think about our mentors victories.

For Garnet he killed the careers when it was his turn to watch he got some item to drug them and then he stole their weapons and used them to them. His district partner was already dead so he killed Mikayla and Bram District 2's tributes by stbbing them in the side of their bodies. For the career from 7 he killed him by impaling him in the chest with his axe. But that was so dumb because I'm sure the last career from 4 would have heard 3 cannons. I sort of feel bad for that boy because he just woke up dazed asking who died dazed like and before he could recognize what happened Garnet decapitated him. Sad for him because he was the strongest career and was one of the only 18 year olds along with Garnet, Twail from 11 who died in the bloodbath and Murphy a weak boy from 5 who got passed the bloodbath but right after that he ran to the docks and drowned in the water. After that night they showed 6 faces in the sky which is probably the most deaths in one day not including the bloodbaths. They first showed Mikayla Gret, then Bram Trek which were both from 2 and then Travis Freemine from 3 who died by eating a poisonous berry called nightlock. After that they showed the boy from District 4 whose name is Ryland Areign I think. Then they showed Barry Fawl from 7 and then Terrence Mitchell from 9 by getting eaten slowly till there was nothing but bones from some rabbit like muttations. After that there were only 2 tributes left and Garnet stalked them both until one of them killed the other. Then finally he leapt out of some bushes he was hiding in and stabbed his throat. District 3's girl died from Garnet and the girl from 10 was the one that got killed by 3. And then he was the victor.

Now Shimmer kille- then I get nudged by the person beside me. Did I get picked? Then a look at the stage and see that Abbanney is picking the names out.

First he picks up a slip then he drops it. What an idiot. Then he picks a completely different slip and reads the name Samira Parsa and I see a crying girl walk up to the stage.

Nice try Samira but she is totally lying because Max knows her best friend and he always brags to him that she is strong and all that and then I see Abbanney say something.

Then Abbanney picks another slip but from the boy's bowl and reads Maximilian Daring.

Not Max, it can't be him. My sister would probably start crying right about now. I can't let her watch him die so before he reaches the stage and yell as loud as I can to volunteer and then run through the crowd as fast as I can.

He asks me for my name and I respond "Bradley Peters," and put on a charming smile. Then Abbanney screeches "Yay a fighter!" Then I shake Samira's hand and exit to the Justice building.

**Samira's POV**

Once I enter the Justice Building I only allow Titanus to come in and say goodbye. But when he enters he begins to sob. "I'll promise I'll win the games for you Titanus," but even that doesn't cheer him up. He cries the whole time he visits until he throws something at me and leaves. I look at it very closely. I notice it is a light oval item with a bit of Sapphire in the middle and behind the oval is a pink ribbon. I think of Titanus and how I know that I might never see him again.

**Bradley Peters POV**

I don't let anyone in my family come in because I already saw how my dad reacted when I volunteered, my mother would probably disown me if I won the games, my brothers would never come, and my sister and Max would probably be too happy to care about me. I look at the boy crying and Samira trying to cheer him until they say that my brother wants to talk to me. I let him come in just to see that it really is Duke. "Hey, Bradley I hope you win," Duke says. Duke barely says anything and usually if it is it would be an insult and I thought he was going to say I hope you die or something.

Then he hands me a real gold necklace with a cross. Was I wrong about Duke?

**Samira Parsa POV**

After Titanus visits and whoever was talking to Bradley is done we get on the train with Shimmer, Garnet, and Abbanney and head off to District 2, the medicine District

* * *

**Yeah my first reaping was sort of long and bad. I wasted 4 pages waiting for tributes so I wrote a long reaping for them.**


	5. District 2 Reaping

**Now here's District 2's reaping sooner or later I'm going to do a bit on the train I just don't know when. Well here's Amy Crest and Roberto Hauck.**** I sort of felt tired writing so I started at Roberto at the end of Mercedes' happiness dance. And District one was like that because they got submitted in near the beginning and I had to wait so yeah. **

* * *

**Amy Crest POV**

"I see the train! I see the train!" my sister says excitedly. I told my sister that she wouldn't be picked and now she's in a cheerful mood. I see some people step out and I see the two tributes from 1. They look totally different in every way. The boy is tall, athletic looking, and looks strong. But the girl is crying, small, and weak looking. Then I see the escort for them and the mentors. The girl is unknown to me but the boy mentor ugh; he is the one who killed our tributes Mikayla and Bram who actually had a chance but who cares about the hunger games.

The truth is I hate the hunger games. They kill innocent kids and most kids die so young because of them.

My father used to love them though before he left us for a snooty woman named Mistria and cheated on my mother. She was rich and then he was and we were left poor. Now I have to steal from my father. He doesn't deserve to marry a rich lady like her. He deserves to die and my mother deserves to be rich. My father was greedy and always loved money. Now he is getting suspicious of me stealing and if he tells the peacekeepers my family and I will be prosecuted. That's why I have to do the last resort and win the Hunger Games. Then my dad will come crawling back to my mother and says he was stupid and didn't know what he was thinking. Then I will tell Mistria and then he would be poor and live on the streets.

I will do anything to protect my mother and my 12 year-old sister Rulen even if I have to die. Then my mom leaves with Rulen and tells me to meet her there. Rulen's dress was the same one I wore when I was 12 and 13. A simple plain red plaid dress but now I get to wear a nice grayish-blue silk like dress that matches the colour of my eyes. It's almost time for the reaping but my hair keeps getting messed up. I panic and I wear my hair normally which is half up and down because somehow I can't wear it braided. I look at my watch and see it's almost 1. I run as fast in my heels pushing and shoving anyone I see. I have to volunteer before it's too late.

I arrive just as the mayor begins to introduce our escort Mercedes Dace. She looks ridiculous with her lime yellow hair and blown up lips. Luckily she doesn't dye her skin like our old escort Yaret Kilje whose skin was a horrible shade of orange.

"Welcome everyone to our first Pre-Quarter Quell! And may the odds be ever in your favor! " She says happily. Yeah you mean may the odds be never in your favor for the tributes. "Ladies first!" she says more happily and energetic. She pulls out a name and reads in her annoying happy voice, "Marianne Hectors, come on up!" she yells proudly. Yeah she won't be so happy when she sees a 4 feet something 12 year old come up laughing hysterically like a certain Annie Cresta. She acts like that ever since her brother Vince died by angry eagle muttations pecking his eyes out and in other places.

When she steps on stage Mercedes makes a funny/weird/horrified look at Marianne, and then faints. I hear a bunch of people laugh and whisper things. She made our District a laughing stalk but she deserves it for working for the Capitol and enjoying watching the Hunger Games.

But I'll put her out of her misery because I need the money. I yell a firm "I VOLUNTEER!" and then Mercedes stands up and takes a good look at me and starts jumping up and down and giggling.

She ends up bumping Marianne over and she falls on the ground and starts laughing hysterically. I have no idea if she did that on purpose or accident.

"Look at her isn't she pretty doesn't she look strong doesn't she look like a winner," she says without taking any pause. "Well not as good looking as me," Marko our mentor says.

Yeah you look nice until they see your face you dummy.

"Mercedes how about you pick our male tribute now," Maliyah our other mentor says. "Yes, oh yes, yes, yes, yes, and let's hope he is strong this time," Mercedes says in a hyper way.

She picks a name and says "Paulo Hauck come on out, you get to go to the Hunger games!" she says. What are you lady, a game show host? I see an eighteen year old come onto the stage glaring at everybody giving the boys the 'Don't volunteer unless you want to die glare'

Mercedes begins to ask us to shake hands until someone volunteers. Uh oh Paulo hates it when somebody doesn't listen to him last time he almost killed his teacher because of that. Poor Ms. Galle she got a black eye, bruises, and she was in a headlock.

I wait to see the boy only to reveal it's his 17 year old brother Roberto Hauck volunteering. I hear what Paulo says and what he says is 'You better hope you die in the arena or else you will die a slow painful death' and then spits on him. Luckily Rulen and I aren't like them. T

hen sad disappointed Mercedes says "Go shake hands and may the odds be ever in your favor, yay." Wow I feel real bad for her.

That's a first.

**Roberto Hauck's POV**

Once I hear Paulo's name I volunteer just to make him mad. Besides I'm better than him and Maliyah, Marko, and Amy combined. Then Paulo says "You better hope you die in the arena or else you will die a slow painful death." Then he spits on me. Yeah like he can do that, he's a wimp. Then sad and disappointed Mercedes ask to shake hands and then does a wimpy yay. I was kind off hoping for like what she did to Amy except a million times better. Then I shake her hand and we walk into the justice building.

**Amy Crest POV**

Once I enter the building I allow my sister to come first. My sister says to win for us and show Derek that we won't die without a fight and we will survive. Rulen stopped calling Derek dad but I don't though. Then my mom comes in and tells me to stay strong and be brave. "Amy, please win," my mom says trying to be strong. "I will," I say but then I begin to tear up and so does my mother. She hands me a blue topaz heart locket. "It's beautiful," I say and then my mom smiles and says "I knew you would love your token." "Where did you get it?" I ask. "It was my sisters before her death," and she begins to stop crying and starts smiling. I remember my mother telling stories about her death. Every time I hear it I begin to cry.

Then a peacekeeper tells my mother to leave. I'm going to miss her and Rulen.

**Roberto Hauck POV **

I would never let my parents come in or my family come in and say their goodbyes because I hate them. So all I do is listen to Amy talk to her mother and sister. Then I notice her mother hand her a blue heart locket. Wow she needs a token. Why does she need one? Only the weak keep tokens.

* * *

**Well next is 3 if you have a good idea for the chariot outfits please comment or PM me. It would help a lot. So who's your favourite character right now?**** Yeah I made Roberto a jerk. I felt liek making one in the games.**


	6. District 3 Reaping

**Now here's 3's reaping. This was a little short because this is my 3****rd**** reaping today. I still did this while waiting for a few more tributes left and same with 2. **

* * *

**Graff Staun POV**

"Almost 2:00 just 3 more minutes till reaping time," my friend Emilie says excitedly.

"SO are you going to volunteer this year Graff?"

"I don't know what about you?"

"Never, not in a million years." She says.

"Then that's a waste of a perfectly good satin dress Emilie,"

Emilie is the mayor's daughter and my only friend. Her dad got her dress by buying one in District one. The mayor there is nice she says. Mayor Peter something. Emilie says he has a very hot son but I won't believe her until I see him for my own eyes. "Your dress is nice though Graff," Emilie says.

I look down at my dress which is a checkered black and white knee-length dress. "It's all right," I say. Then the bell rings. "Good-bye class and may the odds be ever in your favor!" my teacher says. Ugh she is a total Capitol fan.

Once I get to the town square I meet up with Emilie and my boyfriend Liam Dreff. Once Mayor Dunderdale talks about the Treaty Treason we begin to see who can insult the Capitol the best and so far Liam is winning.

After awhile I win. Then Emilie nudges me. And I hear our escort Hippanney Sumting ask for a name "Is there even a Graff Staun in District 3?" she says. Whoops I forgot about listening, then I run to the stage and then I walk onto the stage.

"Oh so there is a Graff Staun here!" she says in a funny voice.

"Any volunteers?" she asks. "No ok now let's get onto the boys!" then she reaches in for a name and then speaks loudly

"IS THERE A LEO DE JONG HERE?" Wow just because I don't respond doesn't mean you have to always do that. Then I see a boy with dirty blond hair and brown eyes walk onto the stage.

So that's Leo. He's going to be someone who will be easy to kill.

**Leo De Jong ****POV**

Yes school is over! But the sad thing is the reaping is today. This year everybody says it's my time to win the Hunger games. I know that winning is risky and all with the careers but I'm pretty sure I can take them down, after I hide away and kill some people and when the careers kill each other.

While going to the town square I bump into one of the biggest, strongest kids in my class, Albert Flinch. "Watch where you going pipsqueak," he says in his cold voice. Albert is really strong and big but he is also dumb unlike me. I wonder if all he ever does is lift weights all day.

While thinking about that I bump into someone else but this time the person is 100 times worse. It is Leanne Lappers, the most insanely beautiful and popular girl in my class.

Whenever I see her I begin to babble random stuff or talk gibberish.

"Hi Leo, good luck at the reaping," she says in her cute kind way but to freak her out I begin to talk gibberish. When I tried to say thanks and good luck to you too, all that comes out is ghty fsfd dds. Then she walks away in her baby blue dress. I finally stop bumping into people after bumping into 5 more people.

I finally reach the town square and reach the 16's section and see Leanne and her friends, Albert showing off his guns to some girls, and then I see my best friend Thomas Ledroy walk up to me. "Nice outfit," he says but I don't know if he was being sarcastic or not. Thomas is really good at being sarcastic and sometimes or most of the time I don't know if he is or not.

Then mayor Dunderdale begins to talk about the Treaty of Treason "About one-hundred years about the Districts rebelled….." and then I begin to feel drowsy and begin to fall asleep.

I wake up when our escort Hippanney Sumting yells "IS THERE A LEO DE JONG HERE?" Oh I slept through the girl's reaping. When I look up I see Graff Staun. Her dad is friends with mine.

I run up to the stage and then shake her hand. Hmm. Graff is going to be someone hard to kill.

**Graff Staun POV**

When I get into the justice building, I allow only Liam and Emilie. Liam comes in first and gives me a kiss and says he loves me. Now Emilie enters crying. "Emilie, I'll be ok," and then hug her. She begins to whimper more then she runs off leaving me and Leo here alone.

**Leo de Jong POV**

All my guests left and so did Graff's so we have about a minute before we head on the train with 1 and 2. "So how did you get a burn scar?" she asks so nicely but I know she is going to be dangerous. "I-," then before I get to finish, Hippanney enters and drags us both to the train where our true opponents 1 and 2 are. Then we will head to the other dangerous tributes in 4.

* * *

**Next 4 the final careers and maybe I'll do 5's. But I'll also post 4 when I'm done it today.**


	7. District 4 Reaping

**D4's reaping is finally here! This is my 5th upload so I might not post 5 today. Well here is Alexandre and Janina from District 4. This is my longest one yet so enjoy this 5 paged story.**

* * *

**Janina ****Rozanman**** POV**

The worst thing about being in District 4 is we have a full school day until 3. Then we have the reaping. 1 and 2 don't go to school, 3 has it till 2:00, then 5-9 get some rest and 10-12 have theirs in the night.

Right now Ms. Pimmerman is talking about how President Snow retired this year and handed his position to his daughter Freque Snow. To celebrate her first year she is hosting a stupid Pre-Quarter Quell. It's a dumb how they make the games look nice until you enter the arena and then they do something really bad and makes you wish you weren't in the games. I could be like they allow 2 victors but then they send a whole pack of mutts at you until you die. Or the cornucopia will be 10 times bigger only to see that there are only weapons or only food. Or they say that sponsor's gifting will be cheaper only to know that they send cheap items.

Luckily Ms. Pimmerman is telling only our class so that no one in our class will volunteer unless we have an idiot on our class. So now some 17s and 18s will not try to be a star and win when it's their last years at the reaping.

"Good-bye class," Ms. Pimmerman says in her usual toneless voice.

When we leave I talk to my friend Persephone Remmer

"So Persephone do you think anyone will volunteer this year?" Then she responds in a worried voice "I hope Trevor doesn't be stupid and volunteers for someone." "But maybe Samantha or Hailey or you know, I hope Ciara will," she says in a happy voice this time.

"What about boys?" She asks me "hmm," "Maybe Ricardo or Turner or Alex" I say, and then I laugh. "Why aren't you laughing?" I ask. "Well I know we always do this but its reality, one of our friends could die," she says. "Let me guess you like someone but not Trevor," Then I regret saying that because she has a serious relationship with Trevor.

And right when she opens her mouth I think it's a lecture about how wrong I am but instead she says "Yeah, your right, he's such a pain asking me to do stuff and besides I like someone else." "Who?" I ask and then shakes her violently.

"Is it George or Walters or Kiam?" All of the answers she shakes her head. "Oh it's Ricardo or Turner," but she still shakes her head. "It's Alexandre," she says in her quiet voice. We keep walking and avoid anymore conversation. But on the way I begin to think

_'How can she like Alex? He is so reckless and has no talent and would probably die in the bloodbath. He never is in the training center. And they are so different Persephone is smart and Alex isn't. She's formal, he is casual. She's kind, sweet, and popular and Alex is evil, horrible, and not even a smidge cool.'_

"How the heck can you like ALEX?" I yell at her and then people stare at us. "He's sweet and kind," she says blushing. "NO HE ISN"T, HE"S AN IDIOT!" I yell at her. "You don't know anything about him you just believe what the popular kids say," she says then begins to cry. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM" I scream at her and all it does is make her cry and make people keep staring at us. "Because," she says and begins to well up in tears. "WHAT?" I yell. "Well you know when I said I can't go on the training center," she says quietly. "YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH HIM!" And then everybody gives me a glare and I notice we reached the town square. "Can we start the reaping now?" Mayor Marine asks in an annoyed tone.

And the mayor begins the treaty of treason. But I don't care what he says. I begin to think about Alex and Persephone. Persephone is pretty with her brown silk like hair and her calm blue eyes. While Alex has flat hair that goes down to his eyes, which makes his look like a "too cool for school" guy and his deep blue eyes well actually lots of people have those.

I begin to compare how good Persephone is and how Alex is horrible until I keep remembering Persephone says _you don't know anything about him you just believe what the popular kids say. _

I do not and she's going to pay for that.

Just because I believe that Mand Relise killed Liku Hula, or Kyle Goodwind illegally hunts whales, or that Alex is the number one loser in District 4. And just because I believed all of it and the other rumors doesn't make me believe those popular kids or does it.

Persephone never believed those stories though. I have to apologize to her but before I can, I hear our escort say "Hey Y'all I'm Lindsey Limia," well at least she doesn't talk in a ridiculous accent. She sort of talks like my other friend Tays Dilo I think Lindsey was from district 2 and there was a job opening after one died somehow.

And she won the interview. "Ladies first," she says. And reaches in and pulls out a slip "Janina Rozanman!" in a happy voice. I walk up with a smile on my face._ I'm so going to die _I think to myself_._ Then she reaches in the male's glass bowl. "GriffinMcGarde!" she says. And then someone yells a firm I VOLUNTEER. How sweet a boy protecting this 12 year old boy, I would totally kiss him. I love someone to risk themselves for a small boy. He's the guy I would make an alliance with.

Never mind, scratch that I would want to kill this boy because the boy is Alex. Great my partner is a dummy. I would rather take Griffin, than Alex.

"What's your name? She asks "Alex Areign," he says in a straight voice. "Full name please." She says annoyed. "Alexandre Areign," he responds in a confused voice. Then she orders us to shake hands and he sticks his hand out but all I do is slap it away. "Ok," Lindsey says. "Here are your District 4 tributes!" Then we exit to the justice building.

**Alexandre Areign's POV**

Once I enter the 18's section I begin to wait for the reaping to happen. The hunger games bring back memories that I want to forget. The most frequent ones I have are Ryland's decapitation, my reaping at 15, and the talk with my father last night. Ever since last year I've developed a special hatred for District 1. I hear Mayor Marine ask "Can we start the reaping now?" in an annoyed tone. I wonder why he asked that. When he starts the treaty treason I begin to think about my horrible things that happen or make me sad. Then I relive the moment.

_The beautiful __sea and the smell of saltwater in the morning makes me happy as I get on the boat and start spearing fishes with my trident. President Snow announced his retirement was going to be in 3 years. And when he did his daughter would have her reign, and change the Hunger Games. I keep killing the fish until I get a boat load of them and then I get ready to go back in until I see a splashing far off the distance. I begin to tie a rope to my trident and then chucked it and then the thing started bleeding. Yes! A clean kill. I begin to drag it in, only to realize that it's a girl. I begin to gasp at the sight. She looks about 12. The girl has smooth, silky brown hair. And then I realize it's Katie McGarde. Oh no. I killed her. I begin to feel guilty and how can I show myself right before the reaping? Then I see one of the peacekeepers running toward me. I just stand there waiting for my punishment. I keep thinking of how I killed an innocent girl. But why was she in the sea where we harpoon and kill? "Your coming with me," the peacekeeper orders at me. Then I feel my hands cuffed together by handcuffs. I cry all the way to a hall, the peacekeeper leads me to. And then he shoves me into an empty room and all I do is kneel on the ground crying. Later they inform me that I wasn't chosen but I had to stay here for a day. Luckily I didn't get shot but I wish I did. The next day I apologized to Katie's family but that wasn't enough. But eventually Katie's parents forgave me but her brother Griffin never did. _

Almost everyone except the Capitol hates the Hunger Games, but not me I despise them. For reminding me that I was a killer, for reminding me that I lost a brother and that he was decapitated, and reminding me that I'm forced to go in the games.

My family, well at least my dad's side of it, for generations has always participated in the games and all ended up winning. My dad and my twin brother and sister all won the games and have 3 separate houses in Victor's Village. My brother Ryland, who was the oldest, was forced into the games by my father. And then he ended up being killed. It was stupid District 1 and my idiot father that killed him. And now my stupid dad is forcing me into them. But I'm smarter than him and refused the offer.

Ryland died last year in the 98th Hunger games, Jackal my brother, won the 97th, and Angelina my sister, was drawn when Katie was drawn and killed in the morning. But my father loves to play hardball but I'll beat him. I finally broke him down and now he pulled out his trump card but still I don't care that he's threatening to disown me.

"Hey Y'all I'm Lindsey Limia," she says. Great a new escort this year. Ladies first," she says. And reaches in and pulls out a slip "Janina Rozanman!" in a cheerful voice._ ._

Then she reaches in the male's glass bowl. "GriffinMcGarde!" she says. No, not Griffin! Although I hate it I'm going to have to. "I VOLUNTEER!" I yell in a firm, steady voice. Then I rush on the stage.

"What's your name? She asks "Alex Areign," I says in a straight voice. "Full name please." She says annoyed. "Alexandre Areign," I responds in a confused voice. Then she orders us to shake hands and I stick my hand out but all she does is slap it away. "Ok," Lindsey says. "Here are your District 4 tributes!" Then we exit to the justice building.

**Janina ****Rozanman**** POV**

When I enter the justice building I allow my sister Cassie, to go in first. She hugs me and then whispers something in my ear "Win," and I nod.

Then next person is my grandma. "Please come home," she says in her weak voice. "I promise I will," then I hug her.

The next person is Ciara. She cups her hands over my ears and whispers something. "First time he's asleep kill him, kill him." And she leaves. Ciara is the one of the most popular girls in my class and she hates him more than her allergy to parsnips. And just because I'm going to do because she says so doesn't mean I always follow her. That's all my people who are visiting so I look over to Alex.

So far his mother, father, and Griffin came to say good-bye. Then I see Persephone come enter. That traitor!

She never said good-bye to me. Then I begin to eavesdrop on her and Alex's conversation. "Why did you volunteer?" she asks. "Because, I had to repay Griffin," And then Persephone tears up. "We both could have been safe," she says. And I know it's true. It's both their final reaping. And he blew it. Then he comforts her until he leaves.

Then another girl comes. It's Madelyn or Maddi (as she prefers) Tearwells. I ignore that conversation although why would she visit him if she's best friends with Ciara. If she found out Ciara would have Maddi's head. Then she leaves.

**Alexandre Areign's POV**

The first person who comes is my mother and all she does is cry and gives me a lecture of how I am so stupid. Then my father comes in and boasts of how he got to me. But I didn't tell him it's not for him but for Griffin. Then Griffin comes along. And he also cries and gives me a lecture but at the end he thanks me.

Then Persephone comes in. "Why did you volunteer?" she asks. "Because, I had to repay Griffin," I respond and then she begins to well up. "We both could have been safe," she says in her sweet, soft voice. "I know," I say trying to comfort. I know that I blew my last chance of avoiding the reaping. And to make it worse it's a pre-Quarter Quell.

Then she leaves and another girl comes, it's Madelyn. "Hey cuz," she says. "Hi," I say hollowly. Maddi and I aren't really cousins but she did that so we can hang out and talk without her getting hurt. My whole family knows, and this is a big lie that we keep. "Just wanted to wish you luck," I roll my eyes. Luck doesn't make you win from the games it's all about killing and sometimes torturing your fellow tributes. But instead I say, "Gee thanks." I say in a sarcastic voice. "Fine if you don't accept my luck then I won't give it to you," me and Maddi are more like those competitive friends and sometimes get on each other nerves and we also brag.

Then she begins to storm off. After a minute Lindsey comes in. "Come on everyone and remember good manners in the Capitol please," then she glares at me. Great I'm on my escort's bad side.

* * *

**Yeah this is my longest yet. I'm going to rush 5 because one of them is mine. I might post 5 and 6 today or tomorrow. And no I have nothing against Popularity or anything. I'm just made her a character like those ones in the TV. And no Alex's hair is not a too cool for school. I have the same hair.**


	8. District 5 Reaping

**Hey guys this is my 5th reaping and the shortest one of all. They start at the reaping ceremony. And I have no idea what happens at the treaty treason. So I always have a filler there. And yeah some fillers are shorter than the others because either I have no idea to write about or it's because I try to finish to announce the PQQ. And notice that May is really different. That's her personality. Nothing here is offensive though. It's her personality rude, snarky, and mean. And thanks to my friend Michael for helping me give a name for the escort. (Michael's nickname Mekyle)**

* * *

**May Frostmint's POV**

I wonder what loser's are in the hunger games right now. Well who cares they are all dummies. Like I'll ever get chosen. It's almost like wearing this dress for nothing. My alluring black velvet dress and my red shoes help tie together my long black hair that goes down to my elbows and my pale red eyes.

"Hello everybody!" our escort Meekyle Jumpers says in his stupid Capitol accent. "Isn't it a beauuuutiful afternoon, perfect for the reaping." Gosh it's only 4 in the afternoon and it's all cloudy.

"Meekyle we need to talk about the treaty of treason first," our male mentor Serven Wireler. "Oh yeah, Sorry District 5 it's my first year," he says embarrassingly.

Hah you are the worst escort ever Meekyle. And what kind of name is Meekyle. Then our chubby mayor, Mayor Treeshroud begins the treaty treason.

There are a lot of hideous people in District 1, 2 and 4. But not in 5 except for those special occasion. The career districts are strong though and well 5's not. But we only have some bad people like Marissa. She has the most horrible freckles. And David has the yellowiest teeth. And there is many more.

"And let's meet our escort Meekyle Jumpers," the mayor says. "Thank you, thank you," but no one applauses.

"Hello everybody!" Meekyle says in his stupid Capitol accent again. "Isn't it a beauuuutiful afternoon, perfect for the reaping." Gosh it's only 4 in the afternoon and it's all cloudy still.

"Can we do boy's first please, PLEASE," he begs.

"Okay," the mayor says in an awkward voice. "Yay," and then he picks up a slip and reads "Kyle Finn," and I see a funny looking 16 year old wimp walk up on the stage. He is scrawny, weak looking, and looks funny.

"Now for the girls!" and Meekyle pulls a slip and then reads it "May Frostmint," Hah poor loser oh wait damn it, it's me! I run up the stage and quickly shake his hand. Damn I was never prepared.

**Kyle Finn POV**

Hah she gets picked. Thank you Karma. Anyway we are in the Justice building. And no one visits her. But only my sister comes and praises me.

My parents never come because they are scared of losing me.

Then Meekyle leads us to where our fellow tributes are.

I watched them. Samira Parsa, the scared weak 12 year old. Bradley Peters, a strong, cool 18 year old looking guy. Amy Crest, a pretty and hot girl but looks dangerous. Roberto Hauck, A jerk like person, Graff Staun, a dangerous 18 year old. Leo de Jong, an average looking boy and someone I would like to be allies with. Janine Rozanman, an average career with silky flame-red hair. Alexandre Areign, another 18 year old who is a casual looking career and looks exactly the opposite of Bradley but looks like they have been friends.

And now May, a bully who is going to die.

* * *

**Yeah I cut it because Kyle is my character and I am really tired and I promise 6 will be long. And plus May didn't have any guests so I cut that part. And Kyle isn't really going to be mentioned on from now because he is my character. Unless you guys want average Kyle. **


	9. District 6 Reaping

**Yeah I'm back to writing full chapter but sometimes I'll skip the beginning and head to the reapings but I'll end up writing some more at the end either the tributes analysis or a friends emotions after the reaping. I finally posted this which I was supposed to 2 days ago, except me dropping my grandma over to her friend's house and staying there for 8 hours with nothing to write on. Then next day we swam for 4 hours. Soo busy in the summer time. I'm trying to post each chapter the same day, next day or 2 days from now so please bear with me. Sorry to the readers July is always so busy.**

**Atheya Jones POV**

"So Atheya do you think you'll volunteer?" my mother Demetria asks. "Maybe, maybe not," I say with my mouth full.

Right now we are eating bread and not that tesserae kind of bread, I mean the good kind.

"Atheya, it's not lady like to eat with your mouth full," my mother says even though her mouth is full.

"What about you Rhea, last one?" my older much good-looking brother Paul, says. He has spiky black hair and gold-green eyes just like me and my mother.

"Haven't thought about it but maybe," my sister Rhea says in a cool casual way.

"Thea, I hope you don't follow Atheya or Rhea," my father James, says.

"No way, Atheya can follow Rhea," little Thea says.

Well Rhea is my role model. She is perfect, with her silky black hair that goes down to her waist and her blue eyes. Thea also has the same look except her hair doesn't go down to her waist but to her elbows. While mines is down to the end of my spine.

"Thea, don't leave crumbs on your dress," my mother says.

"Ok," she says while flicking the crumb off her.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Rhea says. And I shove another slice of bread in my mouth then run outside. Rhea is way in front of Thea and me but we can still catch up.

But we didn't. But on my way to the 17's section I see Rhea talking to someone. Well actually someone talking to Rhea.

"Go to the 13's section," I order Thea and she nods and then walks over there.

I begin to march up there to help Rhea. "Come on. After the reaping how about you and me on a date?" this mysterious boy says. I look at him and notice he has messy brown hair and reddish eyes.

"No," Rhea says in her cool voice and then crosses her arms and looks away.

"Come on," the boy says and follows Rhea. "She said No," I yell at him."

"Stay out kid," he says.

"Never," I yell.

"What are you going to do pipsqueak?" he asks.

"This," and then I stomp his foot.

"OW!" he yells and then he jumps around and Rhea and I walk away.

"Thanks Atheya," my sister says. "No problem," I say and smile. I head off to the 17's and Rhea to the 18's.

Then the mayor begins the treaty treason.

I wonder what will happen for the Pre-Quarter Quell.

Will any of us get to live? Will the Gamemakers choose our Allies? It's killing me to know what it is.

Our mentors will tell us during the ride but I don't know. Harmonia and Shale our mentors already know so much about it. Harmonia is only 23 after winning the 90th on her 13th birthday, while Shale won the 80th games when he was 17.

Harmonia is another role-model of mine. She only won with her determination and using poison darts to kill the careers at their camp. She volunteered for the games to save her mom and her 4 brothers and her sister.

Now that the mayor is done the treaty treason, he begins to introduce our escort Lima Frech. She has violet hair, purple skin, and wearing a lavender dress. Guess she loves purple.

"Helllloooooo evvverrrrrryyyoneee," she says in her snooty mature voice. I hate our escort she holds some of the words she says and that gets on my nerves.

"Laaaaaaaaaaaadiesssssss fffirrrrrssssssst!" man I really hope she talks normally on the train.

She dips her purple hand with her long tyrian purple nails in the bowl. One of her nails stabs a slip of paper and then takes it off her nail. Her nails could stab someone and are much longer than an average's long nail before they cut it.

Just thinking about her nails freak me out. She begins to read the slip "Attttttheyaaaa Jooooonesss," only her can make my name should weird. I walk up to the stage with a smile that says "Yeah, I'm a fighter"

Then she pulls out a slip from the boy's but this time she doesn't use her nail to pierce the paper. "Dyyyyyyyylannnn Nooooobeeelllllle," I see a normal boy wearing a yellow shirt and long dress pants that look like his father wore them before him walk up to the stage.

Dylan Nobele, a normal boy, a normal ally, another normal person who will die. I know that only I can win only me not anyone else. Not Bradley, not Samira, not Amy nor Roberto, not Graff or Leo, or Janina or Alexandre and certainly not May and Kyle.

I shake Dylan's hand and then Lima says in another horrible try at the holding thing.

"LLLAAAAAADDIEEEEESSSSSS AAAAAND GEEEEEEEEENNNNTTEENNN, HEEREE ARRRRRE YYYYOOOOOUUUR TRRRIBBBBUTTTTTEEEEESSS FOOR THE 99th HUNGERRRRRRR GAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMESSSSsss!" I hate her pretend voice. I wish I could scratch her.

**Dylan Nobele's POV**

Nothing really did happen before the reaping and listening to the treaty treason was boring. The only thing that is exciting is the reaping. Not that I like it but I think they do the treaty treason to bore everyone so that they are excited that it's over and then they watch which scared kids enter. I look at my yellow shirt for a second and then my dad's dress pants which he forced me to wear.

"Helllloooooo evvverrrrrryyyoneee," our escort Lima Frech says in her long voice. Lima has been our escort for about 17 years and is still going. And every year she dress up in a specific colour and its different shades. This year it's purple with violet and lavender.

"Laaaaaaaaaaaadiesssssss fffirrrrrssssssst!" she says in her happy voice. She dips her purple hand with her long royal purple nails in the bowl. One of her nails stabs a slip of paper and then takes it off her nail. "Attttttheyaaaa Jooooonesss," she says.

I see a 17 year old walk up stage.

Then she pulls out a slip from the boy's.

_Please not me. Please not me, please not me._

Dyyyyyyyylannnn Nooooobeeelllllle,"

Great it never works. Why don't I ever learn? The cruel fate of the Capitol does this. I bet they already put in the names before the reaping even happens and assumes that someone might or might not volunteer.

I begin to walk to the stage. I think of how my mom and dad will be happy if I survive but if I don't what if they commit suicide or go through a stage of depression and just give up.

I reach up on the stage and shake Atheya Jones' hand but put on a serious face while she puts a charming face. We are very different but who cares I'll trust her and her decisions. "LLLAAAAAADDIEEEEESSSSSS AAAAAND GEEEEEEEEENNNNTTEENNN, HEEREE ARRRRRE YYYYOOOOOUUUR TRRRIBBBBUTTTTTEEEEESSS FOOR THE 99th HUNGERRRRRRR GAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMESSSSsss!" And we are directed to the Justice building.

**Atheya Jones POV**

My mother and father both come in with Romulus and Remis. My mother cries and then does my twin brothers. My father just gives me a firm nod and a good luck. Then they leave.

Next is Paul my brother. Who pats me on the back and that turns into a hug. "Please come back," he says and almost suffocates me with his hug. He and I have never had this close of a relationship. He always is out with Hailey his girlfriend. And when she is with him and I'm there he calls me kid or runt or sis. I always think he wants to be cool and in charge but maybe he wants to impress her. I know this is one of the only people her feels that he actually loves.

Then Thea comes in. She cries more than my mother and to stop her I sing her a song I wrote and that calms her down. And then she leaves crying.

Rhea is the last to come in and she is somewhat relieved to skip all the reapings but is still sad that she is going to lose me. She has these mood swings when she enters and sort of scares me. And that's the last of them.

**Dylan Nobele POV**

When I enter the building the first person who comes in is my best friend Kevin Allikin. "Good luck Dyll Pickle," he says. Kevin always listens to me and is an awesome friend but he likes to mock me of my favourite snack a pickle and my name. "Thanks," and then he frowns and leaves.

I'll never get to see him again. And both of us know it.

Next my father comes in. First he hands me something. It's his golden ring. "Are you sure?" I ask. He nods. "Mom's not coming is she?" I ask.

"Sorry Dylan, but after the reaping she went to go to work," he says then sighs. "Why can't she miss it, I'm not going to win or anything!" I yell at my dad. "Don't be negative Dylan," he says.

I know I shouldn't be negative and I hope I win so my mom will stop working and we can finally be a true family. No only seeing her when I wake up at 3:00 and hear her keys jangle. And I haven't talked to her much.

She is so busy she doesn't remember my birthday, age, and once she forgot my name.

I know she needs to work to keep us alive but if only I could have trained then I could win the games but only the careers do and that's why most of them are victors not districts like 6.

My father hugs me and then leaves me alone with my partner Atheya. And then we head onto the train and set to the lumber district, District 7.

* * *

**I got Lima's voice from me holding the keyboard too long and I was tired so I kept it like this. And you usually won't find stories posted in the morning because here I live 4 hours earlier then some people. Well I am going to start 7 soon. But for now I was doing a story on Madelyn and Alex's bond but I'm going to post-pone that until I'm done the reapings. And I might have made some thinking-Italic errors or forgetting them but this is another longer one. I might do long then short or just short for my characters. Which are 5, 8, and 12 not counting the more imprtant careers.**


	10. District 7 Reaping

**First I want to thank anyone who reviewed and second prepare to get the final reapings everyday except the 20th.**

**McKinley Bennett POV**

Reaping day, the most dreaded day of the year. After watching 12 kids get reaped, there will be 2 more. The boy from this district and me.

I know it's my turn to volunteer. After listening to last night's conversation between my oldest brother Jordan, and my father about going poor and that we might lose our house.

Even me working and skipping school to pay doesn't work.

Nothing is working.

My 4 brothers barely get any money, my dad works as a teacher for the poorer part of the district and gets minimum wage and my clothes I make aren't enough to hold onto our house.

Nothing is going right.

I've already memorized most of the tributes but still strategy only gets you halfway. Now I need the allies and the power to win.

My brothers and dad don't believe I can win but I'm still their last choice. Derain my youngest brother, is 19, Ray my 2nd brother and is 20, and my oldest brother Jordan is 24.

I rush up to my room and then I put on a short sleeved dress that goes about to my thighs, put on my mom's anklet. And then I brush my gold hair until its straight and grab a present from my desk.

Then I rush to the reaping before the mayor finishes the treaty treason.

By the time I reach there though he is halfway done.

I see my best friend Thilia.

I met her when my dad tutored her in school. And we began to be best friends ever since.

"Here," and I hand her the present.

She opens it and picks up the silver rectangular locket. "Thank you," she says in her soft quiet voice. "Open it," and then she opens it to reveal that it has a picture of me and her in the forest. She smiles.

We begin to fall silent.

I'm my family's last choice, their last choice.

I can't let them die like my mother, who died by some illness when I was 11. But my family thinks I'm weak but I'll show them.

Our mayor introduces our escort Melany Quakes. "Hi District 7," she giggles. "Let's get started!" Her blue skin and metallic silver hair makes her look like a freak.

She picks a slip and reads "Leila Harnett!" a little 12 year old is going to enter, I feel bad for her and that's another reason I'm going to volunteer. "I VOLUNTEER FOR LEILA!" I yell. And march up on the stage. "My name is McKinley Bennett," I say and then smile for the cameras.

Then Melany picks one from the boys.

"Karter Racedo," but before he even walks someone yells "I VOLUNTEER" and it's a 17 year old with dirty blond hair and muscles. "I'm Logan Dysk and I volunteer," he says coolly.

And then we shake hands and both put winning smiles.

"Ladies and Gentlemen your volunteer tributes of 7!" she giggles. And we are directed to the justice building.

**Logan Dysk POV**

_I'm volunteering, I'm going to __win, I'm going to kill, I'm going to get a victor's village house. _

No one will steal my glory, not even the careers. I'll prove them that I'm worthy for them and then kill them when they are defenseless every one of them.

I listen to the ending of the treaty treason and then they introduce our escort Melany Quakes. "Hi District 7," she giggles. "Let's get started!" She has pale blue skin and long silver hair.

She picks a slip and reads "Leila Harnett!" a little 12 year old as my partner never! She will slow me down and beg me to join her in an alliance.

But once again the Capitol sees my plead and then someone yells "I VOLUNTEER FOR LEILA!" Only to know that it's this McKinley fellow. A 16 year old. She is somewhat better than Leila.

But my allies are the careers not her.

Then Melany picks one from the boys but let's face it, it'll be me.

"Karter Racedo," but before he even walks I yell "I VOLUNTEER." "I'm Logan Dysk and I volunteer," I say coolly.

And then we shake hands and both put winning smiles.

"Ladies and Gentlemen your volunteer tributes of 7!" she giggles. And we are directed to the justice building.

**Kin Bennett POV**

Jordan comes in first. "Kin you'll do fine," he says then hugs me and leaves. And then my dad comes in crying in my arms.

"Dad, I'll come back I promise," I say to him while hugging him. "I don't want to lose you for us," he says. "We will still be poor if you die, it wasn't worth it," he says. "It's worth a shot," I say trying to calm him down.

He leaves and that's all who visits. Until I see Thilia rush in.

"Am I too late?" she asks.

"No," I say smiling,"

"I'll miss you," and she hugs me also.

"I'll always remember you," and holds out her locket.

"But come back," she says in a worried voice.

She leaves.

I promise to win to help my family get out of poverty, show my parents I'm no weak guy, and to get back to Thilia, my best friend forever.

**Logan Dysk POV**

My sister comes in first but cries the whole time then it's my mother's turn.

"Logan come back," she says then runs away leaving me here. Both of them are my only surviving relatives and I need to come back to them but first show that my family isn't weak.

When we are done McKinley begins to talk. Argh not her she has funny red lips. I don't know if they a swollen or she puckers them up and puts on red lipstick.

"Allies?" she asks, so innocent. "No I got someone else in mind," I say. And then we are escorted to the train.

**Kin's Bennett POV**

When I first enter the train I pull out the tribute list I put on the back of my heels and pick it up and read all the tributes. I have to make sure that they are cooperative and not careers.

"Nice dress but mines is way better and what's with your big lips," the girl from 5 says. I can cross her name of the list and the boy from 1, both from 2, and the girl from 4 because they are having a career celebration. The girl from 1 is talking to 6 and the boy from 4 is just standing from the wall and getting as far from the careers as possible by the looks of it.

Most of them look liked they changed from their tuxes and dresses to t-shirts, skirts, hooded jackets, tank tops, and more. I should also cross my partner Logan off because he is joining the careers.

So far the only people I want is the girl from 1, boy from 4 and 5, and both from 6.

These guys are my hope to help me get home back to save my family, to see Thilia and to show my parents I can do it.

* * *

**I did my first train view from Kin. And yeah a cheesy way to end a story but I had fun. If anyone who made the characters want a specific alliance or romance please PM me after the reapings are done.**


	11. District 8 Reaping

**Ok now it's the 8th reaping. And I decided that I'm going to shorten my characters points of views.**

* * *

**Lydia Krep POV**

I keep brushing my light brown hair. 50, 51, 52, 53,54,55,56,57,58,59, and 60.

Then I begin to walk to the reaping. But first I put on my baby blue flats that match my baby blue dress. I hate wearing this dress and I can never tie the bow at the back of my dress.

"Dad, I need help with my dress!" I yell. Then my 4 year old sister Emily comes in.

She is like my little helper and she is so cheerful. Then she ties my bow very fast. Although she is only 4 she was very coordinated with her hands ever since she was 2. She is really helpful to me when my mom and dad aren't there to help.

"Thanks Em," I say to her in the cute nickname I gave her. She nods then skips out the door. Now I begin to walk out of the house.

On the way I see my best friends Katie Arnolds and Donald Langtry talking to each other. Then I come and say hi.

"So Lydia, you ready for your first reaping?" Donald asks. Donald has the most cutest green eyes and his spiky hair at the front.

"Yeah, what about you?" I ask Donald. "I don't want to leave you," He says. Really he doesn't want to leave me.

"I mean us as friends," he says. Then I think my heart shatters a bit. Why doesn't he like me back?

I run to the reaping with Donald but I ignore him all the way there. Luckily Katie has one more year until her first reaping.

When we reach there the mayor begins to start the treaty treason. "Almost one-hundred years ago the districts rebelled against the Capitol…" Then I begin to think to 100 reasons Donald doesn't like me.

Reason one is probably that I talk to loud and he hates noise.

Reason 2 could be I'm way shorter than him and he is almost 5" higher than me.

3 is probably that he doesn't think I'm strong and 4 could be my appearance. Or is it because he loves Katie.

He was friends with her ever since he was 5 and I met him when I was 8. Or is it because Donald is mad that I'm one of the richer families and he is poor and when he needed food I didn't and Katie did.

I'm being too delusional he will like me.

Then I listen to the end of the treaty treason. " So we have the Hunger Games to remind us that they are better and they will do something worse than kill us, they'll kill our children," and then he finishes. Next he introduces our escort Portlere Himlers.

He has a really deep grey skin and lime green hair. "Hello District 8 lovely afternoon isn't?" he asks in his gleeful voice.

"Ladies first!" he says. Then he picks up a slip and reads "Lydia Krep." Me! That's ME! But I only had one slip in there.

I begin to walk up on the stage and put on a straight face and Portlere asks for volunteers but no one does, usually they don't though

Then he picks a slip from the boy's and reads "Stefan Wait!" and a boy from the 17's section begins to walk up and once again Portlere asks for volunteers and once again it is silent and then we shake hands and enter the Justice Building.

**Stefan Wait POV**

When my name is called I begin to walk on the stage and when he asks for volunteers no one does but anyways I shake hands with Lydia she is weak but I'll take her as my partner.

When we are directed to the Justice building my only surviving relative visits my mother Melinda Wait.

All she does is cry and hug me and then she kisses me on the cheeks and leaves crying. I'll miss her.

**Lydia Krep POV**

When I enter the building my mom an dad come in and wish me luck and then leave and then Emily comes in crying all the time and then my last visitor is Donald.

"Www-in ," Donald says in a shaky voice. "I will, I promise you that I'll win,"

"Donald," I say. "Yeah," he replies. "I like you," I say. "Me too," he says.

"Really," I say surprised. "Yeah, you're my best friend," he says and then smiles.

"Could we be more than friends," I ask. He sighs then speaks "Not right now, I'm sorry," and then he leaves.

He leaves me with a broken heart and I begin to cry.

When we arrive on the train the first person who comes is the girl from 1 Samira.

"Hi," she says in a cheerful voice. "Hello," I respond. "Want to talk after you change?" she asks. "Sure," and then I leave to change into a pink shirt and some blue shorts.

When I come back I see Samira talking to a girl from 7 McKinley I think. I walk up to them and say hi.

"How about we make a big alliance?" I hear Samira say. "Yeah against the careers," McKinley says. Then Samira sees me and asks me to come over.

"We are thinking about making a big alliance to get rid of the careers first," Samira says. "So far it's me and Samira," McKinley says. "Actually Dylan said he will if Atheya will," she says.

"I'll think about it," I say then walk over to 6. Atheya is nice and she is so friendly and smiles and laughs a lot.

Then I meet Alex from 4 and Dylan from 6 talking about being allies, so I leave them alone and talk to Stefan who leaves me alone after a minute of talking.

After meeting all of them I'm leaning to Samira and McKinley but Atheya and Dylan are nice but I have no idea about Alex, so I go talk to him.

"Hi Alex," I say in a very cheerful voice. "Hello," he says although he is avoiding eye contact. "Want to be allies," I ask even though I'm sure I'm not going to be allies with him. "Sure" and that surprises me I thought he wouldn't. I smile and say "Okay," and then Alex smiles and leaves.

Great now who am I going to be allies with Samira and McKinley, 6, Stefan, or Alex?

* * *

**Well 8 down 4 left to go. I finally will get past the reapings. And onto the better parts. And around 8-10 more chapters until the games. And it's probably obvious who Donald is dating.**


	12. District 9 Reaping

**Well I did some of this on the 20th but I was very busy so yeah. 3 more left. Then I'll do the train ride, and then the next chapter will be the chariot, then maybe a filler chapter, then 1 or 2 training center and private session, then one filler again, then interviews another chapter then off to the games! And I mention most of the tributes because of the 1 hour time difference now and now that they are in 1 big train.**

* * *

**Luna Night POV**

The sun is setting and it's a wonderful day for the reapings, Hooray for the reapings and thank you Capitol, for sending us to our death!

Great another reaping I feel bad for those people who get picked everyone thinks they're going to win but only one can.

I really think the careers this year are weak and I'll win no big threats here although I would never volunteer.

I put on a dark purple dress and walk out the door to the reapings.

Why do we have to put up with the Hunger Games? Just because we rebelled once doesn't mean we'll do it again. And this year is a Pre-Quarter Quell whatever that means.

All I know is that it is celebrating President Freque Snow's first reign as president. I hate being alone during the reaping. My sister May is off with her friends at the thirteen's. She has a whole lot of friends but I don't and I'm way nicer than her, am I?

When I reach the 17's section I hear people talk about the other tributes and how good looking they are. Man I'm the only one who thinks they're all looks and no strength.

I mean who cares if every boy thinks and talks about Amy Crest. Or the girls fall over Bradley and Alexandre. Only one of them can live. What are they going to do send gifts to them instead of our district?

Then our mayor, Mayor Leveret begins the treaty treason. Why do they do the treaty treason? We hear it like 1-6 times if we survive the reapings.

Now my dad, he liked watching the games. I hated my dad; he used to abuse me and my family. I hated seeing us in pain especially the night before he died; he got killed in the end. I could almost remember it.

"_YOU IDIOT!"__ and then I whimper. Then my dad slaps me on the face. I begin to cry more. "Stop!" but all he does is ignore my plead to stop and then punches me on the face. "You WEAKLING!" and then he picks me up by the collar of my shirt. I keep crying and crying and crying. _

_I begin to struggle and try to free myself. "Stupid," and he spits on me and drops me on the floor crying. I look at myself; my red eyes from crying, my nose that is bleeding from all the times he punched me in the nose, my fragile body and hurt and bruised. _

_I hear a scream and I know that my dad is with my mother. What is he doing? My mother just gave birth to my twins, Nico and Nina. _

_I rush in there to see my mother screaming and begging more than I did. My dad punches her in the mouth and she just lays there unconscious. Then my sister May comes in. He better not hurt her. She is only 8 and I'm 12. "Get the peacekeepers!" I yell to May. She nods and leaves. "You runt," he yells at me and I run to the kitchen screaming but I hold Nico and Nina in both my arms._

_My dad follows me and I begin to run to the living room. But my dad enters and he holds some knives and the first one he throws at me but I duck and scream. The next one hits my foot and I stumble back into the fireplace and let go of Nico and Nina. My clothes start to catch on fire and my arm gets burned. _

_What should I do, let me burn myself and rescue Nico and Nina? Or save myself from burning. No! I need to save Nico and Nina. They are barley a month old. I begin to crawl to them and shield them. My clothes keep burning and I quickly drop on the ground and roll around like crazy until I notice that I am right under my father. He sneers and begins to inch closer to me. _

_Until his face stands still and blood drips down on me. My father was shot! He is dead! No more abuse! No more pain! _

_The next few days me and May take care of my mother until it is reaping day. Luckily the peacekeepers let May and my mother stay at home. May has always been friends with one of our peacekeepers. Harold. _

_But I can't live normally because of these visions. My mother unconscious, my dads face when he gets shot and me burning on fire. _

Fire, I hate fire. Ever since I got burned.

"Luna Night," our escort says. Did I actually miss the treaty treason?

Anyways I begin to walk up to the stage and he asks for volunteers but no one does. Next he draws one for the boys. "Jayden Clearwater," and a 13 year old walks up onto the stage and he asks for volunteers but like usual no one does. "Ladies and gentlemen your tribute for district 9!" And we are escorted to the Justice building.

**Jayden Clearwater POV**

I lay the meat on the table and then my sister May drops the fruits and vegetables on the table also. "This is why you don't hunt before the reaping," my sister says. I look at my sweater and dress pants that are muddy. Great and I wipe it off and head to the reaping.

When I reach there the mayor begins the treaty treason. My second reaping, I can't be more worried. I have to be strong, I have to be brave. I need to avoid this reaping, I'm not ready. Maybe one more year and I will.

I've just learned to make a spear with a long piece of wood and a rock. So I only know how to handle a spear and rock.

Why didn't my dad allow me to learn to hunt last year? Was it because we lost Lay? Lay was my big brother, when I was 7 and he entered the games when he was 15 and died in the bloodbath.

But the odds weren't in his favour he always took tesserae for him, me, May, mom, and dad. But I have to take 4 only. So right now I have 9 slips.

I have to be stronger than my brother. He got a 4 and died. Now if I get picked I have to be better than him.

Now that our mayor is done the treaty treason he begins to introduce our escort Keel Powers. "Hello District 9," he giggles. "Are you ready for the best games ever?" "And may the odds be ever in your favour!" Then he picks up a slip then reads "Luna Night." And a tall tanned girl with black side bangs to her right and violet eyes walks up. Next he draws one for the boys. "Jayden Clearwater."

No! I'm not ready why couldn't I be chosen next year? I know I will die. I know I can't make it pass the bloodbath. But I put on a smile that say "Nice and innocent" and walk onto the stage. When he asks for volunteers no one responds.

Then he says, "Ladies and gentlemen your tribute for district 9!" And we are escorted to the Justice building.

_I'm a dead man, a dead man__._

**Luna Night POV**

I'm going to win I have to. All I allow to come in is my sister. My mother acts funny near the days of the reaping ever since 5 years ago or the day my father went berserk. "Good luck Luna and win," and then she hugs me and leaves.

I have to win. And I look at my partner Jayden and smile the nicest smile only to fool him. I'm deadly and a contender, a winner, a victor.

**Jayden Clearwater POV**

The first person who comes in is my sister May. She wishes me luck and then leaves the room crying.

Then my mom comes in crying and says how she is happy to have a son like me or that I always lighten her day. We both know I'm not going to make it out of here alive.

The next few minutes are me calming her down and then her crying until my dad comes in. "Come on Eziah, you have to leave," he says and then my mother just say okay and leaves sniveling.

"Son, I know that you and your mother don't believe you can make it but I believe you can," and then hands me a keychain with a token that is shaped D9. "Thanks dad," and I hug him and he leaves. Then we enter the train with the other tributes.

**Amy Crest POV**

After the one party our mentors threw us I have gotten really bored and I mean really. I've also gotten mad because I got stuck with the humble jerk himself Marko Recker. Bradley got Garnet Roadly, Roberto with Maliyah and that makes me more madder at him, Janina with Bailey Rickets victor of the 96th hunger games at the age of 17, and Logan got Kianna Harts.

So far Bradley told me that Samira got Shimmer Shines and Janina told me that the last male victor for four was Finnick Odair. Yeah the boys always end up dead if you're in 4. But the girls have won way more times. From the 88th- 98th Hunger Games, District 4 has had 6 female victors.

So Alexandre got Finnick. Wonder how that's going to work out. I still don't know why Alexandre won't join us. I've asked Janina to try to talk reason to him but she refused and then Roberto just made him madder and now they're going to ask me to try to flirt him, to come in which is really stupid and that's another reason I hate Roberto. He always pushes my buttons.

I begin to walk to Alexandre. "Hi Alexandre," I say in a sweet voice. All he does is walk away from me. Well that didn't do any good, so I go back to the others.

"Did it work?" Logan asks.

"No," I say madly.

"I told you guys it's impossible," Bradley says annoyed.

"Looks like you know something we don't," I say to Bradley.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Bradley says madly.

"You know my mentor Garnet Roadly," he says

"Yeah, victor last year," I say

"Who were the careers?"

"Um," I say trying to think.

"Garnet Roadly and Quinn Firer from 1, Mikayla Gret and Bram Trek from 2, district 4's girl who died in the bloodbath and the boy whose name I forgot, and Barry Fawl from 7."

"Janina care to help Amy out," Bradley says.

"Jessica Remmer and Ryland Areign," and then she makes a shocked yet horrified face.

"I totally forgot," mumbles.

"And Alex's last name," Bradley asks

"Areign," I respond.

"Wait Alex and Ryland Areign, they must be related," Roberto says.

Wow Roberto is an idiot so I slap the back of his head.

"And remember how he killed everyone,"

"Knives in throats and chests, impaled with an axe, and oh my god," I say covering my mouth.

"What?" Logan asks

"Wasn't Ryland the one who got decapitated?" and all Bradley does is nod.

No wonder he doesn't want to join us. Bradley looks like he is the best to convince him except 1. He is a District 1 career. 2. Bradley sort of looks like Garnet and 3. His mentor is Garnet Roadly.

I feel so bad for Alex losing his brother and now the person who killed his brother is on the train. I want to help him and make him feel better but before I can do anything I hear is "Now arriving in district 10."

* * *

**I really haven't mentioned the careers so I decided to make this chapter about the careers. **

**Right now I need help with some chariot outfits. I need outfits for 3, 7, 8, 10, 11, and 12. I might have to use some old ones but if you have a unique or cool design please PM me so I can use them and get some sponsor points before the games. And everyone starts out with 5 sponsor points and to get sponsor points before the games just help me or review. Remember sponsoring can help save your character or a character you like. And I will make it life or death for some characters.**

**And if you people who made characters feel free to sponsor your own tributes but sometimes try to sponsor other tributes. Other people can sponsor are people who help me out with ideas.**


	13. District 10 Reaping

**I really need help ****with chariot outfits for 3, 10, and 11. Anyways here **is** District 10.  
****2 after this hooray! I had writers block and in my opinion, this is probably the worst one I've written yet. And I took longer because I decided to take a rest on writing, well actually my friends thought I should take a break because it's summer, so yeah. And you know how the reapings happen 1 hour later the one hour gap is used for on the train ride.**

**Disclaimer(Haven't done since the beginning): I own some characters but most of them aren't mine and also the Hunger Games aren't mine.**

* * *

**Olivia Sadom POV**

Dusk, the perfect time for the reapings to happen. Luckily I'm one of more prepared people in District 10. I've kept tabs on them and still will. I've learned some of the more useful information.

For example Samira from 1 has been looking for alliances already or that Dylan from 6 always follows with his partner Atheya.

"Olivia, hurry up!" I hear my mother yell. I begin to step out of the bath and dry myself off and put on one of my sister's old dresses which is a simple olive green sundress.

I look at myself. My elbow length blond hair with my gold and brown steaks, my green cat-like eyes, everything is perfect, except my freckles and the dimples I get when I smile.

I put on my silver heels and begin to walk downstairs.

"Bye mom and Jasmine," and then I leave to go to the reaping.

One thing that's annoying is it's so hard to see in the dark and I'm probably one of the worst people with directions.

I reach the reaping, only to know that it's a farmyard and I trip over a fence and fall over.

I get up and then trip over another fence and I begin to tumble down a hill uncontrollably.

"Help!" I scream and again and again. I keep screaming until I stop and fall into a bush. I spit out the dirt in my mouth and begin to walk over to the reaping.

Luckily I didn't hurt myself but now I'm dirty and the reaping is going to happen soon. Great I hate this, why do all the bad things happen to me? Am I cursed or something, or just plain dumb.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the 99th annual reaping for the Hunger Games! Let's start with the treaty treason!"

Great, I have a long walk to the reaping and my feet are tired.

I hate myself because of stupid me for getting me into this predicament, stupid me for falling down and ruining my dress, and stupid me for being stupid at directions.

The bath was pointless now and most of my makeup is messed up. My dress has mud all over it and my hair has a twig in it that won't let go.

I begin to march over to the reaping and I hear our mayor introduce our escort.

I begin to march over there but still listen to our escort speak.

"Hey people! Are you ready to celebrate the 99th hunger games and President Freque Snow's first reign as president?" Our escort Martiez Pappet is the peppiest escort ever and sometimes can cheer people who don't want to be happy.

"Ladies first, and may the odds be ever in your favour!" and then he draws a name. Before he says the name, I arrive there only to know that I got chosen.

When I walk up stage I hear people laugh at me.

Well I am covered in mud and branches and grass stains.

"Well she had a little dressing problem but she is still a fabulous tribute!" Thank you Martiez, you are a lifesaver. You really helped me save me from losing sponsors.

"And now for the boys!" and he picks up a slip and reads "Edant Harmono!" and I see a cute, adorable boy with long dirty blond hair that falls to his eyes which are electric blue.

We shake hands and I smile at him but all he does is put on stone, cold face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here your tributes of District 10!" Martiez says.

**Edant Harmono POV **

The girl looks like a mess. Looks like she was lost, tripped over a fence, and another, then rolled down a hill, and then walked over here.

Her green sundress is ruined but my white dress shirt and black dress pants are nice and still clean.

Martiez is a freak with pink long flowing hair, and magenta skin. I think people think he is a girl sometimes because of his features.

Then great, I hear him read my then I begin to walk up onto the stage.

We shake hands and enter the justice building.

Once I get there I am first greeted by my mother who cries and begs me to come home.

Then it's my father who hands me a my token which is a leather band necklace with a charm that looks like two cattle horns hanging from it and then leaves. So far the other girl Olivia though is sitting there clueless.

**Olivia Sadom POV **

For me no one comes because I didn't let them come in, but for Edant, his parents arrive but he gives me the occasional glare every few minutes.

Then we are escorted to the train.

**McKinley's POV **

When we see the newcomers enter the train Samira immediately walks up to the messy Olivia and greets her.

Even though we are tributes we still have to watch the games and right now we are on camera.

I begin to read my "potential allies list". Leo but not Graff, Alex, Kyle, Dylan and Atheya, 8's Stefan and Lydia, 9's Luna and Jayden, and now 10's Olivia and Edant, are potential allies for us.

I begin to watch the careers once again babble away about recruiting more careers AKA Graff and Alex, until I begin to fall at full force and I notice Edant on me and then our faces meet until we fall to the ground and I notice that he and I are kissing!

"Sorry," he says and then rushes off.

The only thing in my mind is Wow.

**Alex's POV**

Right when I begin to eat lunch Bradley Peters from 1 comes and sits across from me.

"Hi," he says and I respond back to him and say "hey."

"Sorry about Ryland," and then I stab my fork at my plate, trying not to use it to kill him.

Don't get me wrong, Ryland was my favourite sibling but when I hear his name I begin to build rage.

"So, Finnick's your mentor right?" and I nod.

"You guys haven't got a new male victor since then," and all I can think is _don't kill him, don't try to kill him, don't even hurt him._

"Well Garnet's mine and so yeah," Great, Garnet is his mentor.

The stupid idiot, who killed my brother! I wonder if the careers sent him here to annoy me.

"Well I have something to say to Garnet," and I put a very cheerful smile. Then I grab my fork and then chuck it to the wall and it remains stuck there. "Tell him that's for murdering my brother."

**Bradley POV**

_I'm so stupid.__ Why did I bring that up? He probably got mad from the Ryland part, to the boys losing in District 4, to Garnet. _

Of course he hates Garnet, he decapitated his brother. I would be crazy and mad if my sister or Duke got their heads chopped off. But they could chop off Luke.

I begin to follow him only to know that he is on top of the train. Great, I hate heights and full wind speed but I should forgive him.

I climb up and its worse, it's like hell up here. The wind keeps blowing in my face. "Alex, I want to apologize for me making you mad," and all he does is look at me. First I think he is going to ignore and not forgive me but then he says "Thanks for the apology and I forgive you." Then he smiles and hops down.

I follow him.

"Friends," and then he sticks out his hand and all I can do is shake it.

Although it's the Hunger Games I'd be glad to be friends.

**Olivia's POV**

Samira is nice and friendly and she loves to guide me around, she is probably the nicest person on the train.

"I have to go, but how about you talk with Atheya and Dylan," and she shoves me there and leaves.

"Hi," I say nervously. "Hi, I'm Atheya," and she smiles. "And this is Dylan," I smile at both of them. "Want to gra-," then we are interrupted by 6's mentors Shale and Harmonia. "Guys come in," and then they leave.

That's right all districts have meetings on the train. Gosh Freque Snow is very organized and the whole idea is more fun.

But is she doing that so we bond and forget and/or refuse to kill our friends? Well now I'm not going to fall for it, never.

* * *

**Well I made a love couple well might have but what do you think about McKinley X Edant or the new friendship with Brad and Alex? I like listening to your feedback plus it helps your sponsor points. I felt a little guilty about not doing a better D10 reaping so I tried to fit another train chapter. 12 is going to be short because it's my friend and my character and they aren't really important. And for chariot ideas I'll give anybody 5 sponsor points that helps me even if it isn't used. I'll PM people about how many Sponsor Points sometime.**

**But thanks for reading. Now I just notice that some of Alex's relatives won the games and now I feel like an idiot for not noticing.**


	14. District 11 Reaping

**A/N-Well this one was really late and I have my reasons like I had writers block, planning a baby shower, and etc. But I won't do anything. I really wanted to make this reaping more unique though. And almost**** 50 reviews for me, so hooray! Well after this is the final reaping which has one of my characters and my friends, so it's going to be short. I'm really excited for the next chapters after the reaping because one is on the train going to the capitol, then the chariots, then training sessions, and private and finally interviews and filler chapter. Plus check out my poll which is who is your favourite couple involving non tributes. Also if I didn't mention your tribute during the train rides it's probably because I haven't had an angle to play with them on the train, but now I do, so this train ride will have only characters that I haven't mentioned yet. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters or the games.**

**Emberlynne Makenzie POV**

"Almost 10:00 Ember," my father yells.

"Okay," I yell.

I stroke my hair for the last time, and then look at the mirror for the last time, my deep purple dress and black stockings that my mother lent me and black flats help tie together my hair and skin tone.

I rush down and kiss my parents and my brother and tell them goodbye, then leave.

I really hate the games, I hate them, I hate them, I hate them.

The Capitol act like poor people in District 11 when they get food, but instead of them getting food its bloodshed. Stupid Capitol, they are clueless about what they are doing. I mean say goodbye to 23 kids and welcome one victor.

Is it really right to lose 23 children?

I get interrupted by my thoughts when Nicole my best friend, interrupts with a hello.

"Hi Nicole," I say to her.

"Look, the treaty of treason is starting," and then I look at the stage.

"Long ago, the districts rebelled and," then I get interrupted by someone putting their hand on my shoulder.

"Get your hand off freak," I say to him.

"Fine Ember," then I notice it is Derian Himlock.

"Derian, your back! I haven't seen you since you left for the crops," I say to him.

He left the school early to work in the fields all day and I haven't seen him since he was 14 and left.

"Yep I'm back, and he hugs me,"

"But I'm here for the stupid games," He replies.

Then I hear a shot fired and then I pull back and see my bloody hand and Derian's emotionless face.

"NO!" I scream

"WHY?" I cry.

Then our mayor walks toward me and Derian's dead body. Is he going to help me or do something to that peacekeeper?

"No one disrespects the games," our mayor says.

No he is a total idiot. A stupid bastard at the least.

"Let's get back to the games," our mayor says.

I cry all through the treaty treason.

Then our escort begins walk to the stage.

"Hello District 11, are you ready for the games?" our escort Malbye Hickens says.

She looks horrible with her green fluffy hair and aquamarine skin.

"Any may the odds be ever in your favour!" and she giggles.

She begins to pull out a slip from the girls. I know it's mine because I have 20 slips in there. I have 4 because I had to for every year, then 5 every year for my mother and father, my brother, and my baby sister and me.

"Emberlynne Makenzie," she says cheerfully.

I knew it. I'm always right.

I walk to the stage and smile but I begin to frown when she says the other name is Grant Heardre.

He is my brother's best friend but he is also very annoying.

Anyways I shake hands with her and then we leave for the Justice building.

**Grant Heardre POV**

Wow after watching a peacekeeper shoot a gun, I think that's….. Awesome! I totally want to be a peacekeeper and I love it. I so want to be one and shoot people and stuff.

But the fun ends when I'm called up. All I do is shake hands but act emotionless. Then Justice building here I come.

No one comes to me and all I do is watch the girl's family talk to her. My best friend Jerdan visits this completely unknown girl but doesn't even say bye to me? Now that's low Jerdan, really low.

**Emberlynne's POV**

All my family and Nicole say the same thing. Win and survive and kill, kill, kill!

That was a complete waste of time.

**Leo's POV**

Wow, all that talk with my mentor Christina Meriss was sure boring.

_Actually that was death._

"Shut up," I mumble to myself.

I hate my inner voice sometimes it's annoying, and sometimes it gets to the point where my inner voice swears. It even helped me get an annoying burn mark.

I walk up to Graff to tell me my story.

"Graff I'll tell you my story about my burn mark,"

"Ok," she says and then we take a seat.

"It was when I was 8, my dad told me to put some wires together since I was a genius at electricity. Well I was drinking some water but I put it right beside the electronic. After that I got interrupted by someone (his inner voice) and I kept talking to him and I hadn't noticed that I had spilled all my water on the electronic so I was working still and when I finally fused the wires, a spark flashed out and I shielded my face with my arm but sadly I got this burn mark from it and I still have it."

Then I reveal my burn again.

All Graff does is say "Oh my god," and then leaves.

Great there goes my chance to ask her as my ally.

_Who cares she was a weirdo anyways. You deserve way better._

"Oh be quiet," I say to my voice once again.

**Graff's POV**

Wow, the closest burn I got to was me forgetting to turn off the stove and I put my finger on the stove.

I forget that when our mentors call us back in for another meeting.

Great, not again, why don't they give us a break.

**Janina's POV**

Boring, another day of talking and fighting about which strategy is better.

Really all I wanted to do is apologize to Persephone, for the way I acted. I mean she knows Alex more than I do and I mean she is right. I'm a follower, not a leader.

I really should apologize to Alex and act more leader-like; except that Amy is a born leader so maybe I should rethink being a leader.

**Dylan's POV**

I know that Shale really wants me to be my own person and all but I really trust Atheya. I mean she's sweet and nice and funny.

I will trust her with all of my life, for such a nice girl.

Wait a minute am I falling in love?

I can't be. The games are meant to kill other tributes. All she is is an ally.

This is all Freque's twisted plot of bonding then destroying each other.

Well it's not going to work on me.

Oh forget it; I need some flowers and a card.

**Luna's POV**

_I'm a contender, I'm a winner, I'm a victor._

I need to tell myself that or else I'll just give up. I need this motivation to survive.

I already have made an alliance with Graff so that's in the bag but I still have to keep motivating myself.

_I'm a contender, a victor, the winner of the 99__th__ hunger games._

**Jayden's POV**

I got to stay positive. I can't be like what I was like at the reaping.

_I'm a dead man, a dead man__._

No, I got to be positive and cheerful. I already am in an alliance with this new guy Grant, so I have luck on my side so got to be positive and not think about me dying.

Great, I just thought about it.

**Olivia's POV**

No falling for it I tell you. I'm never going to be sucked into this trap called friendship with your enemies.

**Edant's POV**

Why did I kiss her? My plan was so stupid for me to pretend to accidentally trip and kiss her and then ask her out. But no, I was a big coward and now she probably thinks it's and accident.

There is only one way to solve this.

Pretend to not be interested in McKinley Bennett and act like it was a huge accident. Besides it might be better that way.

Then I let my emotions get the best of me and I cry.

I cry for being so stupid for not asking her to be my girlfriend when I had a chance, I cry cause I'm the biggest idiot, and I cry because now it's useless to ask out the only girl I have ever loved. And not those ones in 10 who always try to look cute and charming, I like the way McKinley actually is, a normal girl who just acts herself.

There is one thing though but I resist trying to do it but it's too late as I grab a paper and pen and begin to write.

* * *

**Well that was the end of this chapter. I'm so sorry about the lateness and I know that bastard is childish but she was mad and I wasn't going to make her go crazy like that. Wow I am really weird. Anyways this is the last train ride until after the reapings and 12 is going to be like 5's reaping so be ready. Also I have no idea how to get burn scars.**


	15. District 12 Reaping

**Short chapter so hooray for all you readers that hate reading reapings. I made it really; really short so yeah, more of a filler chapter. And I really forgot was electricity used in the morning or night. And please read ending.**

* * *

**Kris's POV**

Look at my dress. It's a bright pink dress and I'm so going into the games. Why? Because I have way too much tesserae and because I'm going to avenge my sister.

My mother would refuse but too bad I'm going to anyways.

Once the mayor begins the treaty treason I begin to sit on the ground and look at the stars. Many of us do too but to make sure all the kids take shifts. I have no idea why but usually we go to sleep before the stars are vivid but today we stay up until 11:00.

Then I hear our escort speak. Dreffie Trinket. My mother is friends with a girl who was escorted by her mother who is now dead.

"I Volunteer!" I yell, not paying attention to what Dreffie was saying.

"Kris you were chosen," my twin brother Karl whispers to me.

Wow I'm an idiot.

"Now for the boys," and she draws a name out.

"Bridger Falls," she yells.

And a 13 year kid with spiky dirty blond hair comes up to the stage and I can hear him whimper when we shake hands, then we are escorted to the Justice building.

**Bridger Fall POV**

What a beautiful night, the stars are shining, some fireflies are buzzing, and the candles are glowing in a harmony. Everything is beautiful at night when the stars shine and you can't see anything and it's like your blind.

The mystery of the night is the thing that makes me wonder what's so important in life. Is it peace or love or what?

Then I snap back to reality.

That's right the most important thing in life is living and my chances of winning are very slim.

Why me? I only got tesserae for my family of 7, then got like hundreds more for friends so they didn't need to. Now I'm about to enter my worst nightmare, being a bloodbath tribute.

Oh god, oh god. What have I gotten myself into? Probably death or at the least dying longer.

When I shake hands all I can do is prevent myself from crying but I still do whimper. Then we enter the Justice building.

Bad thing for us is that we get the shortest time to say our farewells. I mean we arrive at the Capitol at noon and then we eat then get sent off for how many hours to be prepped and then put on ridiculous costumes and stuff.

When I wait the girl has no one and she starts rambling on how she is popular but no one coming to visit her is a crime.

But for me I think I should have many people come in a thank me for giving them all tesserae and probably had 300 slips in there that were mine but all who comes in is a card that someone threw in and I decided to get it and it read "THANKS FOR SUPPLYING US WITH TESSERAE FOR OUR WHOLE LIFE HAVE FUN DYING" and it's from everyone I gave tesserae to including my family.

Was I that much hated?

* * *

**Done the reapings finally. WOO! I'm going to might have to write less since my aunt is in a serious condition. Well actually she has a giant lump of dried blood right beside her left eye so I'm going to take care of her but I'll try my best to update soon. Plus check out my new poll about your tributes.**


	16. To The Capitol! Part 1

**A/N: Well I still left up the poll to vote (and up to 4 votes) for but I was surprised that May got a vote because of her jerkiness. I never thought Bridger would get any votes, I was going to make him a bloodbath character but now I'm not sure so if you guys PM me or comment me about my decision. I really am going to have to rethink whose going to be a bloodbath tribute now. But enjoy this chapter to the train ride. Oh and Kin's, and Edant's, POV, happens right after 12's reaping. The others I'll write the time although it will only reach up to noon. And I would have posted it way long ago if my mouse didn't break and I had to get a new one a couple of days later.**

* * *

Disclaimer: *Looks in mirror* Aww still not Suzanne Collins. And by now I really shouldn't say about the characters anymore.

**Kin's POV **

"See you later Samira," I say to her before leaving to my room to get some clothes and take a bath.

I turn on the shower and let the warm water touch my body and begin to sing in the shower. I stop singing when I hear a door open. Could it be mine? Nah. Then I begin to starting singing again.

**Edant's POV**

I begin to open the door to Kin's room and carefully tiptoe and place the note on her pillow.

I get ready to leave until I hear her beautiful singing voice. Her voice sounds like a chorus of angels singing or, or ah, I can't think of anything else to compare her heavenly voice.

I want to stay longer but I hear the bathroom door open. I can't leave right now she'll see me, so I hide under her bed.

After about an hour she still hasn't slept and it's almost 12:00. Then I hear a door open and I think it's her escort checking up on her but it's actually Martiez my own escort.

Oh great! He probably thinks I'm lost. I listen to their conversation though.

"McKinley, have you seen Edant?" he asks

"No I haven't seen him; all I have been doing is reading one of these books,"

Great she has been reading a book, no wonder she hasn't fallen asleep.

Wait, here's my chance to sneak out. So I begin to crawl out as fast as I can and actually succeed. Then I rush to my room to rest. Hopefully she will read my note.

**Leo's POV** (8:00)

"Wake up!" Hippanney yells.

"I don't want to," I yell back.

"Leo you are going to or else," she says

"Fine," I yell at her.

I wake up and put on a normal blue t-shirt and some grey sweatpants, then leave to the place where all the food is served.

I get some chicken and bread and sit at the nearest table.

"Hi Leo,"

"Hi," and I look to see who it is.

"McKinley," I finish.

_Tell her you love her._

"No," I murmur under my breath.

_Do it before she finds someone else. _

"Fine," I say quietly

"Hey I really want to tell yell that, I love you," I say not making eye contact.

"Gee, thanks?"

Wait that isn't McKinley's voice. I look up and see its Jayden.

"Wait, that wasn't for you," I say, trying to clear things up.

"Good," and then he laughs.

**McKinley's POV (**9:30)

"Hey Olivia" I say

"Yeah?" she asks

"Can you ask if Edant likes me, since he's your partner and all."

"Why," she responds.

"Well someone gave me this love letter and I was thinking it was him,"

"What's it say?" she asks

I take a breath then look at it and read it.

_McKinley,__ my love that was sent from above._

_Your beautiful looks and angelic voice._

_Tells me that you're my only choice. _

_Your looks daze me._

_And every time you smile, you make me go crazy._

_You illuminate my soul._

_And make me a whole._

_When I lie on my bed._

_I can't get you out of my head._

_I love you from the bottom of my heart._

_And I wish we will never be apart._

"Aww, cute, too bad only one of you guys can win," Olivia says.

"Just go ask," I say angrily at her.

"Fine," and she leaves.

**Olivia's POV**

As if. I will never help my enemies. I just leave to my room, only to see that Edant is outside my door.

"Move please," I say to him.

"I saw you talk to Kin," he says.

"So?" I ask.

"Did she like it?" he says.

"Like what?" I ask.

"The you-know," he says.

"Oh yeah,"

_Remember, the Capitol is fooling you._

"She said it was tacky," I say.

"Really?" and I can hear him holding back his tears.

"I got to go Olivia," and then he enters his room.

Next heart to break is Kin's. Prepare to be heartbroken McKinley Bennett.

_Although the Capitol is fooling you, you can't deny that you are in love with Edant Harmono. And remember, you are a very sweet girl but if you don't like the person you can ruin their lives. Remember Tresha Rember, the girl who stole your boyfriend. You got rid of both of them. _

"Be quiet, I ruined their lives," I say quietly.

Then I bump into Kin.

"Kin, just the girl I wanted to see," I say nicely.

"Was it Edant?" She asks eagerly.

"Um, well I said did you write this love letter to Kin,"

"Then what did he say?" she ask more eager.

"He said no I never did but if I did, it wouldn't be to McKinley, she's really hideous,"

"Oh," and then she walks the other direction.

Yes! Now I can have Edant all to myself.

**Amy's POV**

When I go and get another drink, I see McKinley laying down on a bench crying.

"You know people's butts are on there most of the time," I say to her.

"I-I don't care a-about that," she says crying.

"Why are you so sad?" I ask.

"M-my love of my life rejected me," she says.

"Keep on trying to make him love you; he'll eventually come around," then she stops crying.

"Easy for you to say, you're gorgeous,"

"Thanks, but you have to keep trying," and then I rise up and begin to leave.

"Hey, Amy thanks," she says.

I smile and say "You're welcome."

**Janina's POV** (10:00)

I'm on a very long guilt trip about me yelling at Persephone and now I really regret it so much. She's always right and is my best friend since forever. I have to return back to that normal, sweet girl who everybody loved.

Now she has turned into a puppet to Ciara and now I'm going to become a Capitol's puppet.

I really want to stop being a follower, except be a follower to Amy of course. She scares me when she is mad.

Like all the times she rants about how her partner is a jerk and so is her mentor. She also gets real mad when Roberto annoys her. So, I'm not going to stand in her way.

All I really want to do right now is take a nice bath and get some more sleep, after not getting any sleep because of my immense guilt trip.

I begin to march to my room, until my mentor escorts me to the dining part of the train.

When I arrive I sit beside Amy, my only friend I have made on this train. I look at the other tributes and see Edant talking to his partner, McKinley and her red eyes, the chummy chums being all joking around, the 6's, Leo talking to himself, Graff and Luna talking, and Bridger and Lydia smiling.

Logan, Jayden, Roberto, May. Kyle, Stefan, 11, and Kris are nowhere to be seen though.

That is until Logan and Roberto come in with Jayden, Emberlynne, Kyle, May, and Stefan, and a plate of stew from breakfast.

"Did you guys save that from breakfast?" Amy asks.

"Only the best for you, sweet cheeks," Roberto says jokingly.

All Amy does is roll her eyes and shove the bowl back to Roberto.

"What do you think the meeting is for lovely," Roberto this time says to me.

"Pre-Quarter Quell thing," I say after rolling my eyes.

"Attention fellow corpse, I mean tributes," Hippanney says.

"Here is your twist, I mean rules or events for our Pre-Quarter Quell," 7's escort Melany says.

Then an avox steps in carrying a tray that contains an envelope.

One's escort picks it up and begins to read it.

Leo's POV

_For the celebration of our dear president's retirement and his daughter's first reign._

_She has specifically picked out an event for the tributes._

_To remind that people can not always use what they want._

"Wait, that doesn't even make sense and I usually don't make sense," 9's escort says.

_You also don't make anyone happy either._

"That was lame," I say quietly.

_Like you got anything better._

Before I can respond back 1's escort begins reading again.

_There is no cornucopia._

_No that was just a prank, said so by Freque._

"She doesn't take her job seriously," 11's escort replies.

_Neither do you aquamarine_

"Stop judging her by her skin," I whisper.

_The cornucopia will be separated__ into 12 different terrain._

_Each terrain will contain different items._

_So will be broken items, others the best you'll ever see._

_Some have only food, others only._

_Some with backpacks, and others with tents._

_But they will be hard to find with the blind eye. _

_Or just hard to reach,_

_May these be the best games ever!_

Great how can we survive with the harsh terrain? How will I survive? Just my luck going to a harsh game, but that means less bloodbath.

Maybe this can be a good thing.

_Of course dumbo._

"Shut UP!" and then I notice I just yelled it.

Great, just my luck.

**Bridger's POV**

I dream of the beautiful meadows and a stream flowing down on the ground, until I notice this is not paradise. I'm in the Hunger Games and a deadly one.

I hate this. Why do the nicest guys suffer cruel fate? Why?

**Edant's POV**

I hate my life, my mentor and of course I hate myself for being an idiot.

I begin to lie on the bench crying my tears off.

I get interrupted by someone.

"You know people's butts are on there most of the time," And I look up and see Amy.

"I don't care!" I snap

"Why are you so sad?" She asks.

"M-my love of my life hates me," I say.

"Who?" Amy asks.

"McKinley," I respond.

"Funny, when I saw her she was crying about you hating her," and then I rise up and begin to leave.

"Hey, Amy thanks," I say.

And I leave.

**Kin's POV**

"Hey Kin," Edant says.

Will he say he will love me or what?

I want to tell him the truth.

I begin to run to him only to see Olivia come up to Edant and kiss him. And then tears begin to flow out.

* * *

**Wow, I made a love square sort of. But if the creators (To lazy to write 4 usernames although I know all their names) of the 4 want to change it, I could easily do it in the next chapter but PM me though. And sorry to TheOnlyException1234 for making your character very mean in this chapter but you did say she can ruin lives to people she hates.**

**Yeah so this chapter sort of dabbled on the McKinleyXEdant romance, but what can you do when you only have a few more chapters before entering the games. on MW but I split it into 2 parts, meaning part 2 which is also the shorter one is about the other tributes. And I might have made so grammatical errors with me writing too much at night. Oh and this was supposed to be an 11 paged story and (Wow, I write very long author notes) I am a horrible love poem writer explaining my failed attempt to make a love letter.**

**And now to get more points you can answer questions in every chapter to get 3 points. **

**Question- I'm looking for a repeat in this chapter where a person says the same thing just to different people.**


	17. To the Capitol! Part 2

****

Another upload in 1 day! (Well where I live) This one is a short focus on the talk with the mentors and the tributes skill. And I keep forgetting to write this but nothing happened on CF and let's just say Katniss won and Peeta died. And I already had a winner for the last question which was Iloveanimals12,samiraparsa,, and fangandiggyaremine which gets 3 SP and the answer was Amy's conversation of the why so sad with the 2 heartbreaks. And hooray I got 50(Now 53)reviews! So thanks to people who reviewed! And I'm going to write the winners in the next chapters but not all.

**Disclaimer- Nope, not Suzanne.**

* * *

**Samira's POV ****(11:00 for all and at the same time)**

I enter the room and close the door.

"Samira, my son's best friend," my mentor and best friend's mother, Sparkles Shine says nicely with a smile.

She is probably very disappointed at me for being so weak but hiding it.

"So, tell me about your strengths," she asks.

"Well, a knife for sure and bows and arrows,"

"That's impressive for a 12 year old," she says nicely.

"Thank you," I say almost surprised.

"But strength won't let you win," she says with another smile, that begins to freak me out.

"Okay, what other skills do you want me to learn at the training centre?" I ask.

"Maybe camouflage or making a hammock," she replies.

"Okay," I say trying to remember that.

"And listen to what your stylist says," she says.

**Bradley's POV**

I slam the door after the talk with my mentor Garnet. What an idiot, and let's just say that the chaos started once he opened his mouth.

_I walk in and __sit down and from there it all goes downhill. _

"_Hanging out with that 4 that's not a career eh?" he asks._

"_So, I don't care," I respond. _

"_Well I'm the mentor and adult here, so listen!" he snaps._

"_Adult, your one year older than me, and I don't have to listen to you," I snap back._

"_I'm control if you live or die!" he exclaims._

"_So you help me, not boss me around!" I scream. _

"_Fine be all chummy but in the games when you have a chance, kill him and don't think back or else I won't give you anymore sponsor gifts,"_

"_Okay!" I respond._

_And I leave but not before Garnet throws a vase and almost hits me._

Then Alex comes.

Shoot, I need to avoid him and I mean who cares about friends when you can win?

**Amy's POV**

I hate getting mad, but when Roberto or Marko gets mentioned I blow my top with them. Why can't I get the other mentor?

I carefully enter his room and hoping that I don't get frustrated by Marko.

"Marko, where are you?" I ask.

Then I begin to look around until I see him standing only wearing underwear.

"AHHHH," I scream and he replies with another scream.

"Don't you knock?" he asks.

"Don't you lock the doors?" I reply.

"I was just taking a bath, and was enjoying it until you wanted a sneak peek" he says.

Suddenly I begin to fume up and I want to scream every foul name at him for accusing me of peeking.

"Just put on some clothes and we'll talk," I say.

"Fine," and he leaves for the washroom.

After about half an hour he steps out again.

"What took you so long?" I ask.

"Beauty takes time, not that you would know," he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask offended.

"I'm one of the most beautiful girls at school, in the games, and even by our escort," I snap.

"No, she said you were the most second beautiful after me," he corrects.

"You said that!" I yell.

"Uh no, you might have memory loss Arty," he says.

"One, I think you do and two, it's Amy," I respond.

"Yeah, Yeah, Annie Cresta," he says.

"It's Amy Crest, and did you say I was like Annie?" I say really offended.

"You are like her, hideous and twitching," he says and then smirks.

"Can we just start talking," I reply.

"And I'm telling Finnick," I say.

"I'm telling Finnick," he mocks.

"Alright, let's just start," I say trying to restore peace and quiet.

"I'm good with bows and arrows a-," then I get cut off.

"Bows, shmoes, spears are better," he says.

"I can always hit my target with a fatal blow and deadly accuracy. I'm like Clove with bows," I respond.

"I was like a human Cato," he says.

"Cato is a human," I say.

"No, I mean a cat I saw on TV named Cato who defeated crime with his claws," he says.

"You watch silly cartoons?" I ask.

"You get a free TV that comes with the victor's house and has that channel; I mean what else does the Capitol watch when there are no games?"

"Like I said before I got interrupted, I am fast and efficient with a medical kit and now I'm leaving before anything else happens," I say and leave out the door.

**Roberto's**** POV **

I like my mentor, she always complements me on being able to use items unknown to our district like wires, tridents, explosions, and axes, but I'm doing that to impress her.

I mean she's hot and we're only 10 years apart but that can work. But I haven't told her my real talents like my spearing and well that's all I can do.

**Graff's POV **

Well we did the talk already so me and my partner Leo get a break and I use this time to talk to him.

"Hi Leo, so what are your strengths?" I ask.

"Um, well fire and hand to hand combat maybe," he says shyly.

"Okay," I say.

**Leo's POV**

_Don't just stand there; she knows your strengths, ask what's hers._

"So, what are your strengths?" I ask.

"Let's see, a crossbow maybe," and smiles.

Then she leaves.

**Graff's POV**

I had to lie to him because rule number one, never reveal your strengths.

My real weapons are actually anything explosive or electrical and I'm able to perform a garrote which a method to strangle someone with an iron collar and handle a spear.

**Janina's POV **

When I enter the room, I really have nothing to say really except that I can use a trident and knife and then leave.

**Alexandre's POV**

When I get in I have a nice chat with Finnick Odair, the last male victor who wasn't related to me.

All I tell him is I can use a trident, use a boat, and use nets and he compliments me and tells me to leave.

When I leave I see Bradley but he runs away and all I can do is look confused.

**May's POV **

When my mentor Serven asks my skills I say nothing and all he does is say for me to try to use a knife and camouflage but like I said, who cares about these weaklings, I can beat them in my sleep.

And before I leave I kick my mentor in the groin.

**Kyle's POV**

When my mentor asks my skills, I say I can use a knife and that's it.

My mentor Serenity smiles and says I can leave but I hear her say "Our tributes will be gone in the bloodbath,"

What a witch.

**Atheya's POV**

My mentor or I should say my role model Harmonia, is really starting to make me mad.

When I tell her my weapons I tell the truth and say I am excellent with a whip and rope, but she says I should try a cross bow though.

I wonder how Dylan is doing.

**Dylan's POV**

Shale is very friendly with me and gets along with me. I feel really friendly with him around.

"So Dylan, tell me your weapon strengths," he asks.

"Bow and arrows and a spear," I reply.

"Those are really good weapon strengths," he says smiling.

"Thanks," I say.

"You might be a very good tribute for the games this year," he says.

"Thanks again," I reply smiling.

"Well, our talk is over and you can leave now," he says.

Then I leave and step outside and look at the view.

When you look back you can still see District 1 and further you can see glimpses of the Capitol.

Then Atheya comes in and sits down beside me.

"You excited?" She asks.

"No," I reply.

"I had a tough time with Harmonia," she says.

"I thought you loved her and she was your role model," I say.

"She is so mean now, I really can use a hug," She says and puts out her arms.

All I do is hug her.

**McKinley's POV **

When I walk in the room, I see my mentor Jared Mason, a victor who was chosen because of his family.

"So, McKinley, what weapons do you use?" he asks.

I really should forget the incident and focus on the games, but I can't keep shaking this feeling of Edant, and this morning.

"Hello, McKinley, are you there?" he asks.

"Oh, yeah," I reply.

"My weapons would be knives and using a rope," I say.

"Very good," he says.

"Thank you," I say.

"You'll go far kid," he says as he pats me on the back.

"And you should really go for this Edant kid," he says.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I have my ways," he responds.

"And stay away from Samira, she looks like a planner," he says.

"Okay," I say and then exit.

**Logan's POV **

"Logan, I see your going for the careers," my mentor Relinda says.

"Yeah, I plan to get a high score and join them," I respond.

"Then tell me your skills," she asks.

"I'm a craftsman and a can use bows and arrows which I'm skilled at," I say.

"Well, all I can do is say is that do good, and get with the careers," she says and leaves.

**Lydia's POV **

"Lydia, please tell me your strengths," my mentor Shaven Reflond asks.

"Spears are the only weapon I can use," I reply.

"Okay, you can leave now but remember this, learn more weapons at the center," he says.

All I can do is leave and do nothing except look disappointed.

**Stefan's POV **

"My strengths are swords and snares," I say.

"I didn't even ask the question," my mentor says.

"I know but I don't care, I really want to see the Capitol," I say and then leave.

Yes! In about 5 more minutes I get to see the land of power!

**Luna's POV**

"Luna, what are your skills?" my mentor Raydan asks.

"Throwing knives and a dagger," I say.

"How good are you?" he asks.

"I can throw knives at a deadly speed and accuracy," I reply.

"Anything else?" he asks.

"Hmm, I'm an excellent runner, I move silently, and can climb trees,"

"All good for throwing knives, but what about the dagger?" he says.

"I'm excellent with hand to hand combat with the dagger," I say proudly.

"Okay, you have a lot of strengths, so good luck!" and I leave with a proud look on my face.

**Jayden's POV **

"Jayden, tell me about your skills," my mentor Alexis Keener asks.

"A rock," I say.

"Anything else?" she asks.

"A s-spear," I say.

"Okay, not much to work with, but you can leave," she says.

When I walk out all I can still think is that I'm dead.

**Olivia's POV **

"Daggers," I say after her question.

"Good, now be brave and make allies," my mentor Trend says.

"Okay sir," I say and leave to find new allies.

Hmm, maybe I should start to find allies in the training center.

**Edant's POV **

I hate doing this, I hate talking, and I certainly am hated now.

I barely said anything to my mentor except I can use an electric cattle prod.

Then she asks what's wrong and all I do is yell none of your beeswax and storm off to my room.

Now my mentor Eloisa must hate me now.

Then I hear a knock on the door.

"It's me, Eloisa," my mentor says.

"I'm not in the mood," I say.

"Well ask Kin during the chariots," she says.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I have connections between 2 nice people, one who tried to help you guys get together," she says.

"Who?" I ask.

"You'll figure it out," she says and leaves.

Right now I have to straighten everything out with Kin, I have to.

**Ember's POV**

"I can use light weapons like scythes and sickles," I respond to my mentor's question.

"Good now let me have some alone time," she says.

"Fine," I say while I'm leaving.

**Grant's POV **

"Just tell me your weapons Grant," my mentor says.

"Trident, there," I say while I jump on his bed.

"That's four's weapon," he says.

"Fine, a shoe," I say.

"Argh, GRANT!" he yells.

"FOCUS!" he says and then storms out.

**Kris's POV **

"Oh MY GOD!" I got you as my mentor.

"Yes," the mentor said.

"Can I have a piece of your hair?" I ask.

"No," she says.

"Just tell me your strengths," she asks.

"Where is the mockingjay pin?" I ask.

"I'm leaving," she says.

"Okay, same time tomorrow," I say.

**Bridger's POV **

"Hmm, my skills would have to be nothing," I say.

"Not anything," the mentor asks.

"Not a thing Rabe," I say.

"Learn some at the training center," he says.

"So, want to play with something," he asks.

"Sure," I say.

After about an hour I almost win until I hear the announcement that we reached the Capitol.

* * *

**I really did have to split these into 2 parts now, because they were both 10 pages in MW. **

**Anything you liked? Anything stand out? Review!**

**Trivia- Take a wild guess (You'll get it right) who told Kin's and Edant's mentor the secret.**


	18. Ride those Chariots

**Hey guys! Long time no upload right. Nah, well I had a lot of spare time and I decided to use it to write a couple more chapters. Still left the poll up, but I'm going to change it after a few more chapters. And you can still answer the trivia, I'll upload it on a different chapter. And thanks to everyone who helped with the chariot ideas. And right now 1st place on the poll is Samira, 2nd Amy and like 10 tied for 3rd. Poor some people who never got any votes. Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Didn't I do this 5 minutes ago?**

* * *

**Samira's POV**** (Before the chariot ride)**

Well most all of us are done with the prepping, but to tell you the truth, we look ridiculous.

I mean I guess they must have been expecting a beautiful girl from one because they dressed me and Brad with strong thread and jewels attached to the tread.

I can't believe how funny we look. All revealing.

**Amy's POV**

I'm back to peace and quiet Amy, a girl who doesn't get mad, that is until my partner comes.

"Hey beautiful," he says.

All I do is roll my eyes.

"I have a secret," he says.

"What," I say annoyed.

"Me in this very long white tux and you with that dress and short fur coat look like we're married," he says.

"We would never kiss in a million years," I say.

"Then it's been a million and 1 years," he says.

Before I figure out what he means, he kisses me on the lips. His lips taste like he didn't even wash his mouth.

"Gross!" I say.

"I knew you would fall for me," he says.

"I can't believe it," I say.

**Alexandre's POV **

"Hey Brad," I say.

"Did you just," I say.

"They Amy said when pigs fly," he responds.

"Awkward," I say.

**Amy's POV **

When I look around, I see everyone looking at me like they've seen a ghost or something.

"Yeah, that's right she's taken," Roberto says.

"No, I'm not," I say trying to clean up this mess.

I seriously hate Roberto one thousand times more.

**Edant's POV **

I begin to see McKinley grooming the horse and begin to walk right beside her.

"Hi," I say.

All she does is look away and begins to groom the horse again.

"Listen, I'm so sorry," I say.

"I didn't know she was kissing me," I say.

"You didn't even try to stop it," she says.

"It's because you said you hated to love letter and I needed something to cheer me up,"  
I say.

"Oh so when you need cheering up, you kiss a girl?" she says.

"Wait, you wrote that letter?" she says.

"Yeah and you hated it," I say.

"No, Olivia said you didn't and said I was hideous," she says.

"So you do like me?" I say.

"Yeah," she says and then she leans in and kisses me on the cheek.

"That was so sweet," she says.

"How a one on the lips," I say.

"Maybe later," she says and then she walks over to Amy.

Even though it was one kiss, it felt like it was heaven.

**Leo's POV**

_You look hilarious. _

"Be quiet, it's just Graff and I wrapped in tinfoil and sparkling wires around us," I say.

"Look, leave me alone, you keep getting me into trouble," I say.

_Hey who's that girl over there?_

You mean Amy, she is one of the most nicest careers in the history of District 2.

_Look she's coming, how do I look?_

"She can't see you and you're the crazy or wild side of my brain.

"Hi Leo," she says.

_Hey foxy._

"Hi Amy," I say.

Then she walks past us to her chariot.

_Is Amy short for Amy-zing?_

"Now that was corny," I say.

_Like you can do any better._

"I don't because I don't hit on girls who can't see you.

_You're no fun and now you made me sad._

"Wow, again, you did this when I was 10 and you wanted to see me dump ice cream on my head and I said that was stupid and then you somehow made me do it," I say.

_Now say you're sorry._

"Fine, I'm sorry," I say.

"Gee thanks Leo, but you didn't do anything wrong," my escort Hippanney says.

"See there you go embarrassing me again," I say.

"Excuse me, Leo" and I look up and see its Graff and then she walks away.

"I hate you," I say to my head.

_Looks like you insulted Bridger._

"Stop making me look bad!"

_That was Graff again._

"Oh, shut up," I say.

_All Jayden said was hi. _

"You shouldn't even learn how to talk!" I yell.

_You should apologize to Amy._

"Go away!" I say.

_Sorry Samira, he's crazy._

"Okay everybody, we're starting," I hear someone call.

And I step on the chariot.

**Freque's POV**

I have to sit and watch these buffoons dance around when I could do something more better.

And daddy, wouldn't let me do my first PQQ idea which is a arena made of clothes and using clothes shaped as weapons.

I hate daddy for making do this stupid event.

When they start announcing District one I see the worst combos. 18 year old and 12. Small girl wearing very revealing clothes.

The boy is wearing jewels shaped in a sleeveless tux and dress pants, while the girl is wearing a short dress made of jewels.

Then District 2 comes in the boy with a long white tux that goes to his knees and white slacks. While the girl has something different, with her long flowing white dress short white fur coat, and a white crown.

I'm guessing they wanted to show her beautiful side.

Then 3 enters looking ridiculous, with tinfoil shirts and pants and the wires sparking. I begin to laugh at the costume.

Then 4 comes in wearing net tops and the girl is wearing a skirt that covers her feet but the back is way longer and glows in the light. The boy is wearing some long baggy pants with a cape that starts where the back of the pants and is also very long. They remind me of some old people.

Then 5 comes in, they got no chance at winning and you might as well call them bloodbath tributes. The girl is wearing a dress with number designs and the boy is wearing a number t-shirt and shorts.

6 looks comes in with the same old lab coats and goggles. Except when they are in the center there seems to be a puff of smoke around them and then their coats have unique colours all around them.

7 comes in as wood nymphs well the girl is and the boy is a tree. Boring they are always trees, but the girl, she looks pretty.

8 comes in dressed as wool which is actually original. I think it's pretty clever.

9 comes in with archer hats, brown pants and brown tops with a cape attached to the tops. Pretty nice I have to say.

10 is dressed as cows which is totally unoriginal.

11 with their straw hats and farmer gear.

And 12 naked but covered in black but halfway there their clothes sparkle and change colour.

What a nice idea.

My favourite ones have to be 2, 4, 6, 7, 8, and 12. Maybe this will be the best games ever.

* * *

**This was a short chapter and was fun. Thanks for the ideas once again. Next stop is a training center. I really am not good without the book. Right now I have noticed about SYOC getting flamed and I really hate that. What do you think of Freque's point of view? **

**So review like what was your favourite part or chariot outfits or Leo's insults or anything. **

**Trivia of the chapter- (A super easy one) How many insults did Leo say, no complements, just insults.**


	19. Day 1 Chaos and Enemies

**Thanks for everyone who left a review and shadowed13, leon8879, TheOnlyException1234, , fangandiggyaremine for the chariots and for train ride2 got 3SP and yes Kris, the obsessive weirdo got Katniss as her mentor, and if I didn't put your name for the trivia PM me or leave a review if you answered before this chapter and I drew names out of a hat and that's if your character is doing private sessions which only 5 are going to do unless I change it. If your character is in this chapter, then in the next chapter it isn't. And it is split into 3 parts.**

**And why this is late is because me watching TDWT, and a surprise vacation, and back to school clothes shopping and next weekend I'll not post because I'll be away.**

**Disclaimer- I'm not Suzanne Collins still.**

* * *

**Jayden's POV**

When I arrive they put on a 9 on me and send me off to the training center.

The first thing I go to is the knot tying station and I begin to tie knots. Kris from 12 and Ember from 11 join me to tie knots.

"Hi," I say to the girls.

"Hello," Ember replies.

Nothing is new and everything is boring, because none of us talk. I learn how to hang someone and then leave.

I leave to the spear throwing station where Roberto, Alex, Graff, and Lydia are. I begin to pick a spear and throw it straight at its head and then another one where the heart should be.

This is easy, well until I see the others throw it. This will be hard.

**McKinley****'s POV **

I can't stop thinking about last night, with the chariots and all. Edant and I have thought about it and we decided to split up at all the stations, so I start off at the edible plants section, while Edant starts at the camouflage.

After 15 minutes, I learn the basics and move onto the fire making station. When I enter the station I can make a fire but I can't make one with flint until Edant comes along.

"Here you do it like this," he says and then shows me how to use it.

"Thanks Edant," I say happily.

"Now how about a little peck on the cheek," he says.

"Maybe later," I say and then he leaves to the sword station.

I also decide to leave and head over to the throwing knives. I mean how hard can throwing knives be? I could use a simple knife, so how about a step further.

When I head over there I pick up a good knife and look over at Luna, who begins to pick one up and throw it dead center. I throw one and it hits the dummy in the stomach, then the head, and then I throw another one but only its hand and look to see what's Luna doing but she is already gone.

"I could do better," and I notice it's the girl from 5, the one who called me big lips.

"Then show it reddy," I say.

Then she picks one up and throws it in the center of the forehead should be.

"See, big lips," she says.

"It was luck reddy," I say.

Then she picks one again and throws it at the stomach and then chin.

"See, big lips," she says.

Out of frustration, I pick a knife and imagine the dummy is May, and then I chuck it right through the place where the neck would be, and it reaches the other side and then the dummy spills out a whole lot of sand.

"Just luck," she says and spits a whole lot of spit on me.

"You jerk!" I say.

"Oops, sorry," she says.

I begin to reach her shirt and use it to wipe my face.

"Eww," she says and then makes a fist and then punches me but I duck, then Edant comes along and shields me.

"Stop it!" he says.

"Oh, look big lips, your boyfriend comes to save the day," she says.

"Leave her out of this," he says.

I look away and hear a thud. I look at Edant on the with his mouth bleeding.

"Stop it guys," he says.

Then a kick to my stomach but Edant blocks it again and gets a kick in the groin.

"Owww," he says lying on the ground.

"Oh, that's it," I say and begin to punch her back.

I look back and see that a training instructor, Amy, Atheya, and Alex comes along.

"Break it up you too," the instructor says and then Alex helps up Edant and takes him over to the elevator.

May throws another punch but I dodge it and then I return the punch.

"Stop it you two," Atheya says and then Amy and her hold us back.

"She started it," I bark.

"Okay, I'll take Kin and you take May, Amy," Atheya says and then drags me to the knot tying station.

"I want to go back," I protest.

"When May leaves," she says and begins to tie knots.

**Atheya's POV **

"Looks like you got an enemy," I say to Kin.

"Well she started it," she says.

"Hey, what happened there?" Dylan asks.

"Nothing, just a fight," I say.

"Hey, I'm going to go to the bow station," Dylan says.

"Okay, good luck," I say and he leaves.

"Want to head over to the throwing knives station?" I ask.

"Okay, but you don't have to treat me like a baby," she says.

"After that?" I say.

"Good point," she says and we head over to the station.

"So what's going on with you and Dylan?" she asks.

"I don't know yet, we're just friends," I say.

"Yeah right," she says.

"Okay, maybe a crush, but it's nothing," I say blushing, but I know I'm lying and the truth is, I love him more,

"Are you good by yourself?" I ask.

"Why?" she asks.

"I can't use knives," I say.

"Sure," she says and I leave to the tent setting station.

After about 10 minutes Amy comes over. "Nice tent," she says.

"Thanks," I say.

"I got May to go to the camouflage station," she says.

"You know, why are you a career?" I ask her.

"Wait, you said May was at the camouflage?" and I look back and see that May and Kin are throwing paint at each other. Great more trouble for me and Amy to help fix.

"Oh no," I say and we rush over to them and see that May is biting Kin.

"Stop!" Amy yells and we rush over and get ourselves dirty.

"What happened?" I ask, although I'm going to regret it.

"I was painting myself as the ground and then May comes over and splats me with paint," she says angrily and starts to avoid May, who is trying to punch her.

"Wow, you guys must hate each other so much," I say. "Come on and let's go outside and wash off,"

**Grant's POV **

Yeah, I got to see 2 hot chicks fight! It was awesome.

I can't believe it, I mean really.

All I did this station was try camouflage and ultimately failed but Bridger on the other hand, was excellent and the instructor even said if Bridger was related to Peeta Mellark. Stupid Bridger, showing me off and stuff, who does he think he is? A- What's the word?

I mean he just spends his time colouring himself while I keep messing up. Wait, I know what I'll do.

"Hey Bridger, want to be allies?" I ask.

"I'm allies with Kris already but sure," he says.

What a sucker.

**Kyle's POV**

Dumb May, May is such an idiot. She asked me to be allies, me, with a bully! I agreed, so I can watch her die a quick death in the bloodbath. I am going to love every bit of this.

Then I go back to making a hammock.

**Emberlynne's POV  
**

Argh, the drama here is throwing off my mojo on the edible plants section. I miss the lesson on poisonous plants but I decided to leave and go watch the sword fighting. I see a bunch of boys waiting in line like Bradley, Roberto, and Stefan. I'd like to see this.

Brad is excellent, Roberto is crazy, and Stefan is eh.

Then I get pushed and handed a sword, wait I can't use a sword. I can't! All I do is run away screaming and bump into Luna and drops her throwing knife, Bridger and splats paint all over himself, and Atheya jumps out of the way and I run into the tent and I run outside.

I hate swords.

**Roberto's POV **

Hah, girl chickened out, what a wimp. And now there is way more chaos, and mishaps. I love this, and now time to meet my girl.

"Hey beautiful," I say.

"Roberto, please, that kiss was nothing," she says.

"Why are you not mad?" I say.

"I'm too tired, I just want to get a good rest and something to heal my head from all the yelling and chaos," she says.

"But what about you mad and stuff," I say.

"Sorry, not in the mood," and then she walks off to the tent setting station.

What happened to her crazy, yelling mood?

**Kris's POV **

Okay, I did knot tying for the hour and now time for the bows and arrows, just like my mentor.

When I get there I see Amy, Logan, and Dylan all using bows and piercing dummies in places.

"You guys aren't as good as my mentor," I say.

"Yeah, we're better," Logan says.

"Nuh-uh," I say.

"It's been almost 30 years since that thing happened," Dylan says.

"So, she is still a legend," I say standing up for Katniss.

"What about Maliyah, Kerson, and Trance," Amy says.

"Who are they?" I ask.

"Way better than Katniss," Logan says.

"SHUT UP!" I yell and everyone looks at me.

Then I go use a bow. Let's just say, I wasn't good like Katniss. First I break a string, second I pull back the string and but lets go and flies backwards, third I hit the wall, fourth when I pick up an arrow it snaps somehow, and fifth I knock over my arrows and accidently step on a couple.

I'll show everyone that 12 are in charge of bows.

**Lydia's POV **

I keep spearing, and so far I'm doing fine, except for the chaos and all.

"Hey doing good Graff," I say to her.

"Thanks," she says.

I get tired of throwing spears, so I look around for more stations that I can go to.

Well there is the hammock making, fire making, camouflage, tent setting, and way more but I go over to the fire making section.

After a while I manage to make a fire out of flint, and happy with myself I leave and head back to the spear section.

When I arrive there I hear bickering, which I'm used to. May makes Kin mad, they fight and end up embarrassing someone, and Amy and Atheya come, if someone is hurt or wet or stuff, Alex helps them. Same old, same old but they better watch out for those 2, with the fighting they might just get pulled in, and just when things get better, they fight again over at the tent station, and knock over each others tent on Jayden. They are really spooking me out, and the drama keeps on going; they should have named it the Drama Games, this year.

Well, back to spear throwing.

**Olivia's POV **

After all the chaos, Kin and Edant are still not mad at me, it was probably because Kin's fights with May, which is not surprising, she has made everyone mad except Kin, until now. And Edant is resting after the incident. I mean May is very strong, like a powerhouse.

I keep tying knots though until I notice I tied my finger. Great, all I need, I hate this, I try to untie it but it won't budge. I need help and look over at Leo.

"Psst, Leo, I need help untying this knot that's stick on my finger," I whisper.

"Sure," he says.

He begins to try to untie the knot but it still won't budge, so I say thanks and leave to the dagger section, and I pick one up and use it to cut the knot. Perfect.

Well that was crazy but not as crazy as the fights, panic, screaming, and the other weird things. The crazy games, a perfect name for these games, there hasn't been this much craziness since the 89th games, where most peoples died from these out of control mutts, and the capitol couldn't control them, and almost killed the victor, when they were picking him up in the hovercraft.

I have no experience with edible plants, so I head over there and learn some plants. The mentor talks about poisonous and harmful plants or berries like nightlock, poison oak and ivy, and this pink plant that looks like 2 rabbit ears called hopnick.

Later, we get called for a break, and I look at who to sit with, obvious now that Edant is back, he sits with Kin, the careers together, 12 and Grant. Then Leo sits with Ember. Samira and Jayden are sitting together with 5 and 8. And Luna, Graff, and Alex are at another table. And 6 all alone.

Since I haven't made any allies, I go to Leo and Ember, since they are the easy ones to make allies with, but maybe Samira might be another good choice. I skip over to Leo and then Samira. Samira is talking about getting more people then get rid of the careers, and Leo is talking to himself and Ember is shaking and mumbling something like 'swords, no way, no swords, no bad' or something.

**Stefan's POV **

I am so going to die, I sucked at spears, at swords I was mediocre and I can't use any other weapons.

Maybe being in Samira's alliance isn't so bad. I mean we have well fighters, so they need someone who is a master at defensive weapons.

I have mastered tying knot, edible plants, and snares. I guess that's good spending all my times not fighting and all.

Maybe I'll be lucky and win by default. I still have a chance at winning.

Please people, let me win without fighting, please I need to win.

**Leo's POV  
**

I hate my inside voice right now, I really do. First when he sees Amy, he flirts with her. Second, he insults me about everything. And third, I keep messing up because of him.

He keeps annoying me and is beginning to swear and stuff to me. I hate him.

And now my partner Ember is a weird twitching girl. I really need new allies.

Why can't I find someone normal?

"Hey, Ember, why don't you ally with Samira?" I ask to her.

"Swords, yeah sure, wait, what about swords, it?" she says.

"Why are you saying swords and twitching and muttering, and say that you should ally with Samira," I say.

She walks over and gives me an evil stare and walks over and talks to her.

* * *

**I gave Leo a small part and no inner voice. I am very busy next week like I said with me and my cousins going to Seattle on Friday, sleepover with my cousins that have no computer, and then Sunday is the amusement park so busy weekend. And then back to school shopping all week with my other siblings**

**So yeah, and for school I'll post it every 3-7 days. But I'm a total keener so yeah. I plan to get in the games before September though. And sorry for the delay.**

**Trivia- Which Districts did not have a POV in this chapter?**


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded in like forever but I have decided that I am canceling the 99th Hunger Games and making a new one for many reasons.

1. I am seriously lacking reviews. I think if there are 24 tributes sent in or well 20 tributes sent in, I think I should get 20 reviews. I mean my other story has gotten almost more than that.

2. Is there something wrong did I do to make my reviewers unhappy? If so please tell me.

3. Some characters didn't have enough depth and now I'm stuck with nothing for them.

Ex. These ones I had plenty going on about them because I want to thank these people for the very detailed or easily descriptive app. Here are the people and who made them should be very proud. How about a pat on your back? To these characters and their creators. Amy, Leo, Samira, Luna, McKinley, Olivia, Edant and all. Thanks for your support by reviewing too.

Now here is the good news. For people who always review feel free to send me the same person for my next Hunger Games story or a completely new one. I will pick people who support me. When I write I want the people to enjoy it, and review, these are the things that motivate me. I don't always need a big long review but maybe a 'Good chapter and I loved how you described blah blah so good' or if you don't have a character but read along feel free to say something like 'A nice written chapter' I know I seem like I am a review beggar but reviews make me want to continue the story. I know it might seem a lot but it really makes me happy when I open my inbox and see a review.

Now here is the thing for you lucky people who read my story still. Feel free to PM me or leave in a review what I should keep and not. Ex. 'Keep Leo's humor, the hilarious acts, the love triangle between Olivia, Kin, and Edant, the escorts, the mentors. And not keep Amy and Roberto rivalry, how I do the train thing at the end of each reaping, and stuff' But those are ideas the sky is the limit and if you look on my profile it will be labeled, '125th Hunger Games. Another victor emerges'.

Hopefully I have readers or this chapter is useless. But thanks for the good reviews can't wait to see you all in my new story. I promise your characters will make it in.


End file.
